The Dragonfly Man Chronicles
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Zane is back...again.  But this time there are more dangerous things happening.
1. Awakened

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Awakened**

He opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who he was. The only last thing he remembered was…the moon. He tried lifting his arm but found that he couldn't. Everything was white. He seemed to be in some kind of tube filled with very clear water. And he was breathing in it.

He closed his eyes shut and then opened them again. This time he could move. He began banging against the glass that surrounded him, trying to break it. And then finally, after what seemed like a life time the glass shattered and he went tumbling out. Water went spraying everywhere and he fell face first into the ground. Everything was still white, even the ground was white.

He shakily got to his feet and slowly approached a huge mirror. He stood in front of it and stared at himself. He had brown hair…and he was wearing a red jacket, white pants, and shoes…

He blinked a few times and remembered who he was and what had happened. "I…I'm Jaden…Jaden Yuki…h-how could I…" Jaden looked down at his hands. "How could I forget?"

Jaden turned his head to see a white door with a silver doorknob. He walked over to it and grabbed a hold of the doorknob. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge at all. He suddenly felt really dizzy and collapsed onto the ground.

Then the pain came…the pain was too much. Jaden felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. His vision became blurry and the last thing he saw before passing out was a tall figure with large wings…


	2. The Beginning

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

"Everyone's gone," Blair told Jesse Anderson who was sitting down in the grass. Jesse, Jim, and Axel had come back to visit.

"How is that possible? You say that…that somethin' took'em?" Jesse asked as he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Yes. And I feel like I had something to do with all that happened," Blair replied sadly as she looked down. "And it was all a year ago,"

"Well, we have to find out what happened to them," Jesse told her as he stood up. He offered his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up and Blair thanked him.

"Where should we start?" Blair asked.

"Well, who was taken first?" Jesse asked as they began to walk.

"Chazz…" Blair sighed depressingly. She missed Chazz a lot. She never told anyone or him…but she liked him…a lot.

"Where do you think Chazz was taken?" Jesse asked.

"Follow me," Blair said as she began walking in front of him. Jesse followed her all the way to the spot where they had found Syrus. "Here we are,"

"Was it dark when it happened?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Blair said as she hugged herself. "I just can't shake the feeling that I had something to do with all of this!"

"It's okay, Blair," Jesse put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find that out as well,"

Blair just nodded looking unconvinced.

Then night came…

Axel Brodie was walking outside…alone. He was thinking long and hard about the disappearance of Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Mindy, Aster Phoenix, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, and Syrus Truesdale. "How could they all disappear like that?" Axel asked himself as he shook his head.

Suddenly, he heard a loud flapping sound. It sounded as if something was flying above him. Axel looked up and saw something large in the sky with very large clear wings. "What is that thing?" Axel stared at it. He then ducked when the thing swooped down and tried to grab him. Axel then rolled onto the ground to avoid being grabbed again. The flying thing was quick.

Axel got up and began running as fast as he could towards the Boys' Obelisk Blue Dorm. He was almost there and he could make it. The flying thing was still behind him and was getting very close.

Once Axel made it inside he saw a broom leaning against the wall. He grabbed it and held up like a bat. He waited for that creature to come inside. When it did he swung the hard part of the broom at it and the creature went stumbling down onto the ground. Axel then ran over and began hitting it over and over and over again.

The flying thing tried desperately to get up. But it was failing the more Axel hit it. When the creature stopped moving Axel stopped and stared down at it. It was too dark to see the face but he could see the dark blue hair. Axel dropped the broom and stared at it. "Zane? How…?"

Axel was about to kneel down to see what was wrong but Zane sat up quickly and wrapped its wings around Axel.

Axel started yelling…

_To be continued…_


	3. The White Door

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: The White Door **

Chazz wandered tiredly in some unknown place. Everywhere he went…it was white…blank. Nothing was there. "I…I must be dead," Chazz mumbled as he coughed. He doesn't know how long he has been in there. He doesn't even remember how he got there at all. The last thing he remembered was…the moon. He also faintly remembered the sound of flapping wings…? He doesn't remember that well.

"How long…have I been in here?" Chazz collapsed onto his hands and knees and coughed. "I don't even know…I don't even know how I survived this long without food or water…I must be dead,"

After a very long moment he shakily got to his feet and continued walking. He kept walking until he spotted a dot up ahead. It was silver colored and it was just sitting there. Chazz didn't care what it was; he needed to see if anything at all existed in this white and blank place. Chazz began running and stumbling at the same time.

When he made it there he stared at it. It was a doorknob, a silver doorknob. Chazz grabbed it and pulled. It didn't budge at all. He kept trying and it still didn't budge. He fell to his knees and began banging on the door. "Is anybody in there?" He yelled. "Please! Is anybody in there?"

On the other side of the door Jaden was on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes because he heard noises. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up. His head was throbbing painfully and he rested a hand upon his forehead. "…what happened?" He remembered what happened. But the last thing he remembered was seeing…someone…something standing before him.

"Is anybody there? Please…if so…answer! I…please!"

Jaden got to his feet and turned towards the door. Someone was banging on it and the voice behind the door sounded very familiar. "Chazz…?" Jaden asked as he walked over to the door.

"J-Jaden? Jaden? Jaden! It's me Chazz! Jaden!" Chazz yelled from the other side of the door.

"Chazz, calm down! It's me! Can you open the door from the outside?" Jaden asked eagerly.

"No," Chazz answered as he leaned against the door. Jaden did the same from the other side.

"How long have you been here…Chazz?" Jaden asked quietly.

"….I don't know," Chazz replied. "I don't even remember coming here. I don't even remember what I was doing before I came here…the only last thing I remember is…the moon…" Chazz explained in a whisper.

"Same for me," Jaden answered with a sigh. "When you first woke up here in this place…did you wake up in some sort of…tube filled with water?"

Chazz didn't answer.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked.

Chazz still didn't answer.

"Are you still there, Chazz?" Jaden asked as he turned around to face the door.

"J-Jaden…something's coming…it has wings…" Chazz whispered. Jaden's eyes widened and he thought of the figure with wings he had seen before he had passed out.

"Chazz, just stay calm," Jaden said as he stood up and began kicking the door.

"Jaden, open the door! It's coming! JADEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Chazz began banging on the door hysterically.

"I'm trying!" Jaden yelled as he continued to kick the door with all his might.

"JADEN, HELP ME!" Chazz hollered. It sounded as if Chazz was getting farther and farther away from the door. Jaden felt a sudden dread fill his heart.

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted as he began pounding his fists on the door.

There was no answer. Chazz was gone. The only thing Jaden could hear was the sound of flapping wings. And somehow…it sounded so familiar.

"Chazz!" Jaden yelled as he slid down and fell to his knees. He was alone now. "CHAZZ!"

_To be continued…_


	4. The Body

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: The Body**

The next morning Blair and Jesse were walking through the forest, trying to find more clues. "Hey, Blair…?" Jesse asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Blair asked.

"I've seen Jim today…but I haven't seen Axel last night or today. I was wonderin' if you saw him," Jesse said.

"No…I haven't," Blair replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Blair! Yes! Everything's wrong! Somethin' is happenin' and-

Jesse stopped talking and stopped in his tracks suddenly. Blair stopped and stared at him. "Jesse…what's wrong?" Blair asked worriedly. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed Jesse's face.

"….A-A-Axel…!" Jesse pointed ahead of them. Blair looked and saw Axel standing there. He had his head down and he looked wrecked up like he had been played around like a ragdoll.

"Axel…?" Blair's eyes widened and she felt fear creep into her heart.

"Axel, are you alright?" Jesse walked over to him. Once he made it to him metal wings sprouted out of Axel's back and he grabbed Jesse. After that he flew up high into the sky. Jesse started yelling.

"JESSE!" Blair called as she began running, chasing them. Axel kept flying until he got over the water. After that he let go of Jesse and Jesse splashed into the water hard. "Jesse!" Blair dived into the water and swam out to where he had fallen.

When she found him she swam him over back to shore. Jesse was coughing violently and he was trying to breathe. Blair patted his back and tried to calm him down. "Jesse, are…are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…but Axel…he…" Jesse shook his head as he shivered. They then looked up into the sky because they heard some loud inhuman scream from up there. Axel was circling them from up in the sky, making that horrible noise.

"We better get out of here…" Blair whispered with fear in her voice.

But then suddenly Axel flew away towards the sun, vanishing from sight. Jesse continued staring at the sky, looking horrified.

Then all of a sudden, Blair screamed. Jesse looked and saw that she was pointing at something washing up onto the shore. At first he saw nothing but then…he saw a body. And it was an Obelisk Blue student with long black hair. "Do you know who that is?" Jesse asked with a shaky voice.

"N-No…" Blair whispered.

"L-Let's just ignore it…" Jesse whispered back to her. Blair looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? We have to tell someone about this!" She exclaimed. Jesse put his hands on her shoulders.

"Would you like to tell them about Axel as well?" Jesse asked.

"I…I…no…" Blair shook her head slowly. "But it's not the same!"

"We don't need anyone else involved, Blair. What if…all the people we know were being taken away?" Jesse asked.

"…Jesse…we can't do this," Blair said in a quiet tone filled with dread.

"We'll tell them once we figure out what is goin' on! I'm still shaken up from…my earlier flight, Blair. I really want to know what's goin' on and I really don't want anyone else involved," Jesse told her.

"Fine…" Blair stood up and began walking away quickly. Jesse got up and followed her.

"We have to stick together, Blair," Jesse told her.

"I know," Blair whispered remorsefully.

_To be continued…_


	5. The Opening

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: The Opening**

Jaden was on the ground. He had been crying a few minutes ago but he no longer had anymore tears left. He felt so alone and scared. Why couldn't he remember anything before all this? Every time he tried to remember he would always see the moon, the big full moon.

Jaden laid there for what seemed like hours before he heard the door creaking open. Jaden flinched and slowly got up and turned around to face the door. The door was wide open and out there…all he could see was whiteness. He left the room and the door silently shut behind him. "Chazz?" He called.

He got no answer, just an echo of his own voice.

"Chazz, where are you?" Jaden called again.

He still got no answer.

"Anybody! Can anybody hear me? Where am I? Hello?" Jaden yelled at the top of his lungs.

Again, he got no answer.

"What is this place?" He asked himself as he kept walking. "This place seems…endless,"

He walked on and on and on and he still didn't get anywhere. Everywhere was just white and blank. There was nothing, nothing at all.

"Hello?" Jaden shouted as he began to run. "Hello? Chazz?"

He kept running until he got too tired to even run anymore. He collapsed onto his knees and looked up. There was no sky, no ceiling…only whiteness, blankness. "A-Am I dead?" Jaden asked himself. "What happened?" Jaden sighed deeply and closed his eyes. _"Is this all a nightmare?"_ He thought.

After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and got up. He then began walking. "Chazz must have felt so alone in here. Poor Chazz…where is everyone else? What even happened to Chazz?" Jaden asked himself as he continued walking slowly.

Hours and more hours passed by and he was still walking. He was beginning to get dizzy again, really dizzy. His vision became blurry sometimes but he kept on walking, trying to find some way out.

More hours passed by, Jaden was _still_ walking. He then stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard music being played. It was the most beautiful music he had ever heard. It was a violin and piano playing. Jaden looked around but saw nothing, nothing at all. He started moving again, this time he was jogging. The more he jogged the closer he got the music got louder.

Jaden had stopped jogging once he saw a silver dot up ahead. The music was extremely loud now and it was blasting all over the place. Jaden headed towards the silver dot. When he made it he saw that it was a doorknob. He put his hand on it and pulled.

It didn't budge.

He tried pushing it.

It still didn't budge.

Jaden frowned and knocked on it. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Jaden shouted as he banged on the door. The music only got louder and it was starting to hurt his ears. He doubt that if anybody was behind that door could hear him; he could barely hear himself right now. The music was too loud.

Jaden continued banging, wondering if the same thing that happened to Chazz was going to happen to him. Jaden then fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. He closed his eyes shut tight and tried to block out the loud music.

And then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

Jaden's eyes snapped open and he immediately got to his feet. He gently put his ear on the door. "Hello…?" He asked.

The door slowly creaked open. Jaden hesitantly pushed it open all the way so he could step inside. When he got inside he saw a bed in the corner of the room. It was white, everything was white. But there was someone in the bed, sleeping. Jaden slowly approached the bed, as the door slowly closed behind him.

As soon as he made it to the bed he realized who was in it. It was Alexis Rhodes. "Alexis!" Jaden started shaking her. "Alexis! Alexis, wake up!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis' eyes slowly opened and she stared up at Jaden. "J-Jaden…?" Alexis whispered in disbelief. Jaden nodded with a relieved smile on his face.

"Yes, Alexis. It's me," Jaden said as he hugged her. Alexis returned the hug.

"How did you find me?" Alexis asked.

"I…I don't know, I just did. I don't even know where we are," Jaden squeezed her tightly, happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Where's Zane?" Alexis asked. "He was just here a minute ago,"

Jaden pulled away from her and looked at her. "Zane? What do you mean? What exactly is going on, Alexis?"

"I just remembered. He was here a minute ago. He was talking…to me…" Alexis struggled to remember. Jaden frowned.

"All I heard was very loud music," Jaden told her. "It was extremely loud, Alexis, I don't know how your eardrums are okay,"

"Jaden…he was here. I'm not kidding. We had a long conversation. But for some reason…for some reason I don't remember any of it," Alexis said quietly. "I don't even remember coming here. But I do remember waking up in some sort of tube filled with water…I could actually breathe in it,"

"The same happened to me," Jaden told her as he sat down next to her. "And then I passed out after I got out,"

"The same thing happened to me as well. But the last thing I remember before I passed out…I think…I think I saw Zane," Alexis said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"I think I saw Zane as well," Jaden sighed as he looked down. "Also, the only thing I remember before waking up in that tube was…the moon,"

"Same here," Alexis nodded.

"We have to find the others. We have to find Chazz. Something happened to him," Jaden told her as he looked up.

"You've seen Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"Well…I didn't actually see him. I was in this room and he was on the other side of the door. The door wouldn't open at all," Jaden explained. "So we had to talk with a door between us,"

"I see…" Alexis whispered. "Have you seen Atticus?"

Jaden shook his head. "How do you know Atticus is even in this crazy place?"

"I just…had this feeling," Alexis answered. Jaden then stood up and helped her out of the bed.

"We have to find a way out of here," Jaden told her as he walked over to the door. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "It won't open,"

"…I guess we just have to wait until it opens," Alexis sighed and sat back down on the bed. Jaden shook his head and sat down next to her.

_To be continued…_


	6. Remembering

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: Remembering**

Blair was in her room sitting on her bed, thinking. She was really scared. Strange things have been happening. It was so quiet in her room and she felt so alone. Blair suddenly hopped to her feet and quickly left her room. Everything was still quiet; it was like nobody was around at all. She made her way outside and searched desperately for Jesse.

Outside was also quiet, so very quiet. Blair began running because she kept hearing whispering from behind her. She also heard what appeared to be…the flapping of wings? Blair kept running. "Jesse!" She called.

She stopped in the forest and looked around. "Jesse! Jesse, where are you? Jesse!" Blair screamed as tears appeared in her eyes. She looked around frantically.

The flapping of wings grew louder and louder. It sounded like a buzzing sound as well. Blair started running again with her head down and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jesse!" She yelled as she kept running.

Suddenly, lost memories began to flash before her eyes…

"_What…what…what was that…?" Syrus asked as he collapsed onto his knees._ _Blair saw this. She felt as if she had no control over her body whatsoever. And she could hear music playing over and over and over again in her head. _

"_It was…the Dragonfly Man…" Blair replied to Syrus' question. Blair screamed in her head when she said this. She had no control over what she was saying. Images of a dragonfly kept appearing in her head and that music kept playing. _

_Syrus bolted to his feet and turned around to see her. "What are you talking about?" He asked her as tears rolled down his cheeks. _

"_It was your brother…" Blair told him with no emotion in her voice whatsoever. Suddenly, images of Zane Truesdale appeared in her head, the music kept playing. A buzzing sound was also starting up in her head, it sounded like a dragonfly. _

"_Blair…wh-what are you talking about…are you saying…are you saying that was my…my brother?" Syrus asked as he felt his knees tremble._

"_That is what I just said. Your brother, the Dragonfly Man…" Blair turned away and began walking off. Syrus fell onto his side and started sobbing._

_The Dragonfly Man. _

_That name kept repeating over and over and over again in her head as she continued to walk away. She kept walking until she was at her room. After that she collapsed onto her bed. She felt a presence leave her. _

_Something left her. _

_And then she had no memory of what happened at all. _

Blair kept running. The buzzing was extremely loud now, it sounded as if that something was right above her. But she kept running as the lost memories appeared in her head…

_The music started playing, the buzzing started, and the images kept playing in her head. Blair's eyes snapped open and she suddenly needed to go to Alexis' room. Voices kept whispering to her, telling her that she needed to go to Alexis' room. _

_When she made it there she entered Alexis' closet and stayed there. She waited for Alexis to come into the room. And she did after a moment. _

_Blair waited. She waited because the voices told her to wait. She waited because the music told her to wait. She waited because the buzzing told her to wait. She waited because the images told her to wait. She waited because…the Dragonfly Man told her to wait. The Dragonfly Man. _

"_What's going on?" Alexis mumbled. _

_Suddenly, Blair exited the closet slowly. _

"_Blair?" Alexis stared at her. _

_Blair didn't answer, instead she walked over to the window. She did this because the whispering told her to. "He will come tonight…to claim what is his," Blair said emotionlessly. Alexis stared at her, feeling uncomfortable. _

"_Blair…are you alright…?" Alexis asked. _

"_The Dragonfly Man, he will come tonight to claim what is his," Blair said again. This time she turned her head to look at Alexis. Alexis flinched back a little. _

_Syrus mentioned "The Dragonfly Man" that night when he had gone crazy. Alexis shook her head as Blair walked over to her room door and left, silently shutting the door behind her. _

_She walked back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. _

_She had no memory of what she had done and said. _

Blair tripped over a vine and fell face first into dead leaves. She then began crawling as the memories kept coming.

_It started again. Blair awoken and went to Alexis' room again, going into the closet. _

_Atticus' head snapped up and he looked towards the closet. "Who…who's in there?" Atticus called. _

_Blair suddenly walked out of closet looking emotionless. She just stood there staring at Atticus still looking emotionless. "B-Blair, what were you doing in there?" Atticus asked. _

"_The Dragonfly Man will be coming back for the last person he needs. He will come tonight," Blair said with an emotionless voice. _

"_What?" Atticus stared at her. _

"_He might come back though…after that…" Blair said quietly, still in that same voice. She then gave him a disturbing smile before collapsing onto the ground. _

_She felt something leave her. The presence of a dragonfly, left her. _

_And she had no memory whatsoever of what happened…_

"Jesse!" Blair called as she finally got up to her feet. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she began to scream. "Jesse!" She yelled.

"Blair, it's me!" Jesse exclaimed from behind her. Blair calmed down a bit and turned around to hug him.

"Jesse, there was something…I-I remember! Something was in the sky…something was in me! I remember!" Blair started crying.

"Blair, what are you talking about?" Jesse asked as he hugged her tighter.

"I…" Blair suddenly felt dizzy and began to drift off into unconsciousness. Jesse shook her worriedly.

"Blair? Blair, speak to me!" Jesse exclaimed.

_To be continued…_


	7. The Water

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: The Water**

Chazz was flying. Clouds were passing by, stars were passing by, the cold air hit his face hard, making his eyes water. The moon was just up ahead. He was still flying…no…he felt arms around him. Someone was carrying him, flying with him. Chazz heard the loud buzzing of a bug and saw huge clear wings from the corner of his eyes.

The moon came closer and closer and it was getting brighter and brighter. "What's going on?" He yelled. Suddenly, the arms released him and he began falling extremely fast. Chazz yelled as he fell.

And then he splashed down into some very clear water. He went falling down, down deeper into the water. Chazz opened his eyes and held his breath. He tried moving but felt he couldn't at all. And then he opened his mouth and breathed. He thought he was going to die but he was actually breathing underwater.

Chazz then hit the bottom and just lay there, staring up. The moon was so huge up above. _"What's going on? What is this? How did I get here? What happened to that white place?"_ Chazz pondered nervously. He still couldn't move. _"Why can I not move?"_

Chazz tried turning his head to look around and found that he could indeed move his head. He turned his head to the left and saw someone walking towards him. It was Aster Phoenix. Something about him was very different. He looked emotionless. When Aster made it to him he kneeled down beside him and stared down at Chazz. "Chazz…?" Aster tilted his head to the side in question.

"Aster…what are you doing here?" Chazz asked. "I can't move,"

"I couldn't move either…" Aster whispered. "I was afraid,"

"What is this place?" Chazz asked.

"I…don't know…" Aster answered emotionlessly. "Have you heard…of the Dragonfly Man?"

Chazz stared at him. That name sounded familiar for some reason and an image of a dragonfly appeared in his head. "The Dragonfly Man…?"

"Yes, that is what I just said, Chazz," Aster replied. "Have you heard of him? Because I have, I have seen him. I have seen things that no other human being should ever see. I've seen too much,"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Chazz asked as he began to feel very dizzy. Aster continued to stare down at him.

"You should know," Aster told him quietly. "He's the one who brought us all here…I've seen him, I've seen things…too much…"

"Did you wake up in that white place?" Chazz asked, as his vision became blurry. Now he could barely see.

"Yes. I've been there for many years. So many years…" Aster whispered remorsefully. "I was so…alone…"

"What…what do you mean…years?" Chazz asked. His own voice sounded distant as he began to slip into unconsciousness. "Where are…the…others…?"

"…I don't know," Aster replied quietly. Chazz could barely hear him. Aster just still stared at him.

"…what…Aster…?" Chazz's eyes closed slowly and he felt himself going to sleep.

"Just give into it, Chazz. It'll be over soon…you'll wake up again, just like I did," Aster told him in a comforting voice.

"_No!" _Chazz fell asleep after that.

_To be continued…_


	8. Axel's Return

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: Axel's Return**

Blair opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room on her bed with the blanket over her. It was dark outside and the moon shone brightly through the open window. She spotted Jesse sitting on a chair next to her bed. It looked like he was asleep. Blair slowly sat up and remembered everything. Tears appeared in her eyes and she looked out the window. "What's going on?" She whispered.

She suddenly gasped when she saw a small dragonfly flying around the window. It was outside but it looked like it wanted to get in…to get her. Blair just stared at it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned her head. Jesse had his hand on her shoulder and he was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked her.

"I'm fine…" Blair replied quietly with a shaky voice.

"You sure don't sound alright. Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I'm scared, okay? I'm really scared. And look…" Blair pointed at the dragonfly that was outside the window trying to get in. "A dragonfly at _night_ trying to get _in_,"

"It's okay, Blair. It's just a bug," Jesse rubbed her back comfortingly. Blair shook her head.

"You don't understand, Jesse. I remember everything. I _did_ have something to do with the disappearances," Blair told him.

"Why don't you tell me everything, Blair? We'll figure something out after that," Jesse told her quietly. Blair nodded and began telling him everything.

When she finished Jesse was staring at her. "The Dragonfly Man…? Do you know who he is?"

"He's Zane Truesdale, Syrus' older brother," Blair answered. Jesse nodded with a frown on his face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why would…I mean, how did he even come back to life? Why would he kidnap everyone and take them somewhere. And that still doesn't explain how Axel was that…that thing!" Jesse said with a sigh.

"We're all going to die," Blair whispered sorrowfully as she looked down. Jesse pulled her into a hug and shook his head.

"Don't say that, Blair! We'll get through this!" Jesse told her.

"You sound as if you actually care. You didn't care about that Obelisk Blue student whose body washed up onto the shore," Blair said coldly. Jesse pulled away from her a little.

"I do _care_, Blair. I care about you too, alright?" Jesse told her honestly. He sounded very sincere and truthful. Blair's eyes widened when he told her that he also cared about her. She moved her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. She was starting to like Jesse more than a friend. But she knew she was too young. She was only twelve.

"I care about you too," She told him as she returned his hug. Jesse looked confused for a moment but then relaxed and continued to hug her.

The next morning…

Blair opened her eyes. Jesse was right next to her sleeping, still with his arms around her in a hug. Blair smiled a little and closed her eyes again. She felt safe with him.

Suddenly, the window shattered into a million pieces. Blair sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed. Jesse was wide awake now and he was also out of the bed. "What was that?" He exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Blair exclaimed back.

"Come on, we have to get out of here-

Jesse didn't get to finish because Axel suddenly flew into the room and landed down in front of them. "Blair, get out of here…" Jesse told her quietly.

"No! I'm not going anywhere, not without you!" Blair told him.

"Can I see your duel disc?" Jesse asked. Blair grabbed her duel disc from her closet and handed it to him. Jesse took it and put it on, inserting his deck into it. He then looked up at Axel.

"Jesse Anderson, you are coming with me," Axel demanded in a strange deep voice. Axel had a duel disc strapped to his arm.

"We duel first! I know you have something to do with the disappearances! If I win this duel you tell me where our friends are and you leave us alone! But if you win…" Jesse looked down and then looked back up at him. "You can take me away!"

"What are you saying…?" Blair asked as she felt fear well up inside her.

"Don't worry, Blair, I'll win. But you need to get out of here," Jesse told her with a confident smile on his face, even though he was feeling nervous.

"But Jesse-

"But nothing. I'll win, just go outside and wait for me, Blair," Jesse told her as he turned back to Axel who was grinning wickedly. Blair hesitated for a moment but then left the room as fast as she could.

"Jesse, you'll lose. I can see the future, you'll lose," Axel told him.

"We'll see," Jesse said.

Once Blair made it outside she waited for a couple of minutes feeling extremely worried about Jesse. He was the only one who could make her feel safe. She couldn't lose him.

"Blair!" Jim ran up to her. Blair jumped in surprise and turned around to see him.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"I came to tell you that Jasmine has gone missing! She went missing last night!" Jim exclaimed. Blair felt dread creep into her heart.

"Sh-She did?" Blair asked quietly. Jim was about to answer but there was a loud crash and they saw something fly past them from above. They could also hear Jesse's yelling. They looked up and saw Axel flying away with Jesse.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jesse yelled as he tried to get away.

"JESSE!" Blair screamed.

Axel flew towards the sun with Jesse in his arms and then after a moment…they were no longer to be seen. Blair fell to her knees in despair and Jim kneeled down beside her.

"_No…this can't be! Jesse!" _

_To be continued…_


	9. I Don't Know

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 9: I Don't Know**

"Zane, why is everything blank here? I've wanted to ask you that question for many years, ever since I got here,"

"I don't know,"

"How can you not know? Well…do you know why we haven't aged at all after all those years passed by?"

"I…don't know,"

"Where is everyone else?"

"I just don't know, okay? I don't know,"

"…okay. But I all I want to know is why you took us here and what this…white place is. I mean, I am happy to finally be with you, but I would very much like to know where my friends are and where I am,"

"I don't know where everyone is. And I don't know what this place is. The only name that comes to my mind is…the Blank City. Because everything here is just blank,"

"This place has nothing. Everywhere I look is white; nothing is in sight, Zane,"

"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things, I just don't know,"

"How did you become a dragonfly? How did you even come back to life?"

"I don't know that either,"

"Well, I don't care what you are or how you came back…I'm just glad you're here. I missed you so much!"

Zane stopped walking and turned to look at his little brother. His little brother was smiling brightly at him and Zane smiled back.

"And I'm glad you're here, Syrus," Zane told him.

"Yup!" Syrus threw his arms around his older brother in a tight hug. Zane returned the hug with a sigh. Syrus then looked up at him. "But where's Jaden?"

"I don't know, Syrus," Zane answered truthfully.

"I know, I know. Hey, I'm thirsty, where can we get something to drink?" Syrus asked. Zane shook his head as they began walking again.

"You shouldn't be thirsty, Syrus. Nobody has to be thirsty or hungry here," Zane replied.

"I guess," Syrus sighed.

_To be continued…_


	10. Why?

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 10: Why?**

It was now dark and Blair was standing there by the water. She looked emotionless and so very lonely. Jim had wanted to know about what was happening but she didn't tell him anything. In fact, she hasn't said a word ever since Jesse was taken away. She wanted him back so badly. He made her feel safe.

But now he was gone. She didn't even know where he was or if he was still alive. Blair shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes. For some reason, she felt as if the Dragonfly Man or Axel was going to come back to get her. They might even come back to get Axel. Blair now thought of them as evil creatures. She hated them.

"I'm going to find you, Jesse. I'm going to find all of you, don't worry," Blair whispered to the moon as she stared at it.

After that was said she turned around and began walking to the forest. She was going to allow Axel to capture her if he came back to get her. She needed to know where he had taken Jesse first. Suddenly, something jumped down from behind her. Blair froze in her tracks and she felt her knees tremble.

"Blair, don't be afraid. But…just don't turn around," A voice said from behind her. She knew that voice.

"Zane?" Blair asked. She then frowned and turned around anyway. Zane was standing there dressed in a black outfit. He had large clear dragonfly wings. He was staring at her; his expression was a sad one. Blair just glared at him. "What have you done to me? What have you done to everyone?"

"I don't know, Blair," Zane answered quietly.

"How can you not know when you're the one who took them?" Blair screamed furiously. "Where are they, Zane?"

"Blair, I don't know," Zane told her seriously. Blair growled.

"Where's Jesse?" Blair shouted. "Where's Alexis? What about Chazz, Syrus, Aster, Hassleberry, Mindy-

"I don't know, Blair!" Zane yelled at her taking a step forward. Blair flinched a little but her glare remained on her face.

"You must know! You are the one who took them, Zane!" Blair shouted as tears appeared in her eyes. "It was you, I know! I know you took them! I know, because you used me! You used me to warn them of when you were coming to take them!" Blair screamed.

"I just told you…" Zane said coldly. "I don't know!"

"What happened to Axel? Why is he like that? Why did he kidnap Jesse?" Blair yelled.

"I don't know, Blair. Stop asking me questions I know nothing about. I don't know! I don't know!" Zane shouted.

"If you won't tell me anything…then maybe…" Blair turned away from him and began walking. "…Axel will!"

"Blair, don't do that. It is very dangerous. He is not the one who he used to be," Zane told her with concern in his voice as he followed her.

"Who cares? I'm going to rescue Jesse and there's nothing you can do to stop me…unless…" Blair stopped walking and turned to face him. "You came here to take me away?"

"Tomorrow night I will come for you, Blair. This night I will take Jim. You mustn't go with Axel," Zane answered.

"Why? Why are you going to take Jim away?" Blair asked.

"I…I don't know…" Zane whispered as he looked down. Blair turned around and began walking again, ignoring him as he continued to follow her.

"Leave me alone, Zane," Blair demanded.

"Blair, you must not go with him. He is extremely dangerous now. Something…took over his body, Blair. It has something to do with what I did," Zane explained, trying desperately to make her not go.

"You mean to tell me that _you're_ the one who made him like that?" Blair asked as she stopped walking.

"Yes," Zane replied.

"Why?" Blair asked as she turned around.

"He attacked me. I was only trying to help him," Zane answered quietly. Blair stared at him with a frown upon her face.

"Are you saying Axel attacked you? I think you're the one who attacked him," Blair told him. Zane shook his head and approached her slowly.

"I tried only to help him. He took it the wrong way," Zane told her.

"So you tried to take him away?" Blair asked.

"…yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

Blair growled in frustration and took off running. "Leave me alone, Zane! I hate you and I never want to speak to you again! You're the very reason why Jesse is gone!"

Zane didn't follow her. Instead, he took off into the sky and towards the moon.

_To be continued…_


	11. Out

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 11: Out**

Jaden and Alexis just sat on the bed together for hours and hours, maybe even days. The door still wouldn't budge at all. They also talked a lot together to break the silence. They talked about a lot of things but right now…they were very quiet. "…why is someone keeping us here?" Alexis suddenly said.

"I don't know, Alexis," Jaden replied as he lay back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Alexis turned her head to look at him.

"…are you okay, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I have someone here with me," Jaden gave her a small warm smile. Alexis returned it and sighed softly. Jaden then sat up and gave her a hug. Alexis returned it.

"I want to see Atticus again. I want to go home," Alexis whispered sadly. Jaden pulled back a little and stared into Alexis' eyes.

"We'll get out of here," He told her. Alexis nodded slowly.

After a moment…they slowly leaned towards each other and their lips softly met. Jaden pulled her closer and Alexis did the same with him, as they kissed.

A moment later they broke the kiss and Alexis rested her forehead against Jaden's. "So you know what a kiss is but you don't know what fiancée means?" Alexis asked him in a whisper. Jaden shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you said it meant "friend"," Jaden said.

"It means that you're with someone and about to get married," Alexis answered.

"Then…why did you lie?" Jaden asked with a baffled expression on his face.

"To be honest…I really don't know," Alexis replied. Jaden nodded.

"Okay," He said quietly. Alexis suddenly kissed him again and Jaden returned it.

And then, all of a sudden, the door to the room slowly opened. Jaden and Alexis broke apart and turned their heads to look at the open door. "It's open, let's go," Jaden got off of the bed and offered his hand to Alexis. Alexis took it and Jaden helped her off of the bed.

After that they both exited out of the room.

It was white everywhere.

It was just blank.

Nothing was anywhere, nothing at all.

Alexis looked around, getting really nervous. "What is this?" She asked. Jaden took her hand and began pulling her along.

"I don't know, honestly. But what we need to do now is to keep walking. Maybe…just maybe we'll end up somewhere," Jaden told her. "Never let go of my hand,"

"I won't," Alexis said quietly as they continued walking.

_To be continued…_


	12. Taken

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 12: Taken**

Blair had fallen asleep in the forest, leaning against a tree on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky. It was morning already. Blair rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes and stood up. Axel should be here to come for her. She then thought about Jim. He should be gone now. She had forgotten to warn him about Zane. Blair shook her head and stood up and began walking. "Axel, where are you?" She shouted up at the sky. "Come and take me away to where you took Jesse!"

Suddenly, a shadow flew over her. Blair looked around and heard the flapping of wings. Blair's heart beat quickened and she stayed where she was.

And then something landed on the ground from behind her. "You knew I was coming, Blair?" Axel asked from behind her.

"Of course I did," Blair replied in an emotionless tone. She was going to show him no fear whatsoever.

"Well, that's too bad for you, Blair. I can't believe you want to go to the place where I took poor little Jesse! You will suffer there, Blair. You should've listened to that dragonfly boy from last night. Too bad he won't be taking you this night because you will be gone already!" Axel exclaimed coldly. "He will pay dearly for what he did to me…so I'm hurting his friends,"

Blair felt Axel's arms wrap around her from behind. Blair stiffened and thought about running away but kept herself there. She was so scared.

"I can feel your fear, Blair. You're not going to run away though. I can see the future. Unlike that insect, Zane," Axel spat out the name "Zane" like it was disgusting to say.

"Just…what are you two?" Blair asked. She was hoping to get some answers from him because Zane would not give her answers at all.

"You'll find out soon," Axel laughed wickedly before flying up into the sky as fast as he could. He went towards the sun.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked as she looked around.

"To Burning of course! Ever heard of it, Blair?" Axel asked as he laughed evilly. He continued to fly as fast as he could.

"Where's that?" Blair asked. "Is that where you took Jesse?"

"You'll soon find out, Blair!" Axel yelled.

Then suddenly, a huge ball a flame came coming their way and Axel went straight for it. Blair's eyes widened and she tried to get away. She would rather fall to her death than get burned alive.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Blair screamed.

"We're going to Burning! What do you think, Blair? This is wickedly awesome! Ha!" Axel laughed as he continued towards the ball of flame.

"You're going to kill us both!" Blair cried as she kicked and squirmed. She could already feel the heat from where they were.

And then they collided with the ball of flame and Blair screamed as loud as she could with her eyes closed.

_To be continued…_


	13. Syrus

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 13: Syrus**

Jaden and Alexis were still walking. It seemed as if years passed by as they continued to walk. They never aged, they never grew hungry, and they never grew tired. They would sometimes hear a loud buzzing sound but they would always ignore it.

"Jaden! I'm going crazy," Alexis said as she collapsed to her knees. "I want out!"

"Alexis," Jaden kneeled down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, stay focused,"

"How can I, Jaden? It's like we've been in here for years! I-I can't take it anymore! I want out now!" Alexis yelled as she grabbed her head in frustration.

"Alexis, don't tell me I'm losing you…" Jaden said quietly as he caressed her shoulders softly. "I need you to stay focused. Because if you go crazy…I'll go crazy as well,"

Alexis looked up at him and swallowed hard. "Why can't things be simple? Why couldn't we just stop this whole thing with a duel?"

"Because…" Jaden helped her up to her feet. "…not everything is solved with a duel,"

Alexis nodded and began walking, taking Jaden's hand in hers. "Let's go find everyone else," She said quietly in a confident voice. "We never gave up before and we're not gonna give up now,"

"Right. That's the Alexis I know," Jaden gave her a smile as he followed her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Jaden?" Someone said from behind them.

Startled, Jaden and Alexis let go of each other's hands and turned around to see Syrus Truesdale standing there wearing a black outfit. Jaden and Alexis was so shocked that they thought they were going to faint from shock right there.

"S-Syrus…?" Jaden asked as he approached him. Syrus nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah! Jaden, how did you get here? Did my big bro bring you here too?" Syrus asked happily. Jaden then hugged Syrus.

"Where've you been?" Jaden asked.

"Syrus…?" Alexis was just stared in shock. She thought he was gone forever.

"Yup! It's me!" Syrus said as he gently pushed Jaden away. "So, what are you guys doing walking around here?"

Jaden then explained everything he knew to Syrus and everything that happened. When he had finished Syrus was just staring at them.

"I think that was Zane who took Chazz away. I mean, he did take Chazz away that night in the forest," Syrus said thoughtfully.

"Why is Zane doing this?" Jaden asked. "How did we even get here?"

"Don't you remember? Zane took us all here. Anyway, Zane doesn't even know why he brought us here in the first place. He doesn't know anything," Syrus told them.

Suddenly, everything started coming back to Jaden. He remembered the time when Zane flew away with him too. "The moon…? This all has something to do with the moon," Jaden whispered.

"I think you're wrong right there, Jaden," Syrus told him.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

They suddenly heard the flapping of wings. They both turned around and realized that Alexis was gone, she wasn't there at all.

Jaden turned his head to see Zane flying away with Alexis. They were faraway already. Jaden began running towards them. "Zane, bring her back!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden, wait! It's okay!" Syrus ran after him.

"No it's not! He has Alexis!" Jaden yelled furiously. He felt a great amount of dread enter his heart. Where was Zane taking her?

Jaden finally slowed down when he could no longer see them. "He got away with Alexis…" Jaden collapsed onto his hands and knees and stopped the tears that were threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"Jaden, it's fine. I went through all this already. She's going to be okay," Syrus told him in a soothing tone. Jaden looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"I'm sure, Jaden. She'll be back or you'll go to her," Syrus answered with a small smile.

"F-Fine…as long as I know she's okay," Jaden whispered as he shakily got to his feet. Then everything went quiet.

After a long moment Syrus spoke up. "Hey, Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"About what you were saying earlier…"

"What about it?"

"I think you're wrong about everything being about the moon,"

"What do you mean, Syrus?"

"I think this all has something to do with water and fire,"

_To be continued…_


	14. Burning

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 14: Burning**

Blair opened her eyes and they were now flying over…fire? "What is this?" Blair asked as they continued to fly. Fire covered the whole ground wherever they went and the skies were red. Plus, it was extremely hot, making her sweat.

"I'm glad everyone remembers how they got here to Burning. Everyone that dragonfly fool takes away doesn't remember anything and always end up having memory loss," Axel told her with a wicked chuckle.

"This is…Burning?" Blair asked in disbelief. "Where's Jesse? Is he…?"

"Nope! He's very much alive! Oh look, there's the castle of Burning where we keep all the prisoners!" Axel laughed.

"We? Are you saying there are more of your kind?" Blair asked quietly.

"Of course!" Axel flew in through a window in the castle and dropped Blair onto the warm stone floor. Blair yelped in pain and looked up. "Go ahead and explore!" He exclaimed before flying out the window.

"Just…what is going on?" Blair muttered to herself as she left the room she was in. Now she was in a very long hallway. She could hear flames everywhere. There were many doors on either side of her. She opened every single one searching for Jesse. "Jesse?" She called.

After several minutes of opening doors Blair went downstairs and saw another door. It was small and it was made out of iron. Blair opened it and went through. It was even hotter down here and the air felt humid in there. Blair descended down some stairs and then came to a dimly lit room with cells everywhere. She gasped as she saw very skinny wrecked up prisoners in the cells. She even saw dead ones and skeletons! Sweat ran down the sides of her face as she walked on, searching for Jesse. "J-Jesse…?" She looked around.

She stopped to the last cell of the room and saw him. Jesse was on the ground leaning against the wall with his head down. His clothes were ripped in some places, he looked dirty, he had bruises all over him, and he was sweating a whole lot. Blair felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at him. She then wrapped her hands around the bars of the cell. "Jesse?" She asked, trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

Jesse stopped breathing for a moment but then slumped forward and continued to look down. Tears ran down Blair's cheeks as she continued to stare at him. "Jesse?" She asked again.

Jesse didn't look up and he still didn't say anything. Blair squeezed the bars of the cell extremely hard as tears continued to fall from her eyes and she continued to sweat. "Jesse!" She cried.

Jesse's head suddenly jerked up and he stared at Blair in disbelief. "B-Blair…?" He asked weakly as he tried to get up. When he did he just collapsed back onto the ground tiredly.

"Jesse, please tell me you're alright," Blair whispered.

"…you…shouldn't…be here…Blair…" Jesse gasped out tiredly. Blair tried opening the cell but it wouldn't budge at all.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come!" Blair told him. "Now, I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to find a way,"

"…Blair…get out of…here…dangerous…danger…" Jesse coughed.

"Never, I'm not going to leave you, Jesse," Blair told him as she tried to find a way how to open the cell. "And do you want to know why?"

Jesse listened closely but said nothing.

"Because you're my friend and I…love you," Blair said quietly as she yanked on the bars. Jesse was extremely shocked.

"_Oh Blair…you can't love me!"_ Jesse thought weakly as he tried to reply to that but nothing came out. He was too thirsty to even say anything.

"I saw the future. You won't be freeing Jesse, Blair," Someone said from behind Blair. Blair froze in her place and Jesse tried desperately to see who it was.

Blair turned around and saw that it was the body she and Jesse had found that day. Blair's eyes widened. "How…who…?" Blair backed away from him. The guy smiled down at her.

"I'm Jomei Akiyama…and I know you're trying to free Jesse. But you won't, not ever. I can see the future," Jomei grinned evilly. There was metal wings coming out of his back and he was still wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform.

"I'll get him out, you monster!" Blair suddenly kneed him in the groin as hard as she could and Jomei doubled over in pain.

"You little…witch!" Jomei sneered as he tried to grab her. Blair jumped out of the way.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya, you freak?" Blair then turned to look at Jesse and he was staring at her, fear was in his eyes. "Jesse, I'll come back to rescue you!" She said before turning around and running off.

"Get back here!" Jomei yelled furiously as he went after her. "You'll pay for leaving me out there!"

Blair ran up the stairs and saw that the iron door was closing slowly. "No!" Blair screamed as she continued up the stairs. Jomei was right behind her.

When she made it to the door it slammed shut in her face and she went tumbling down the stairs, pass Jomei who was grinning wickedly. Blair finally hit the ground and cried out in pain as she fell on her arm. It was now broken.

In the cell Jesse shakily got to his feet holding onto the bars. "Blair!" He called out.

Jomei slowly approached Blair and grabbed her by her hair. After that he slammed her against the wall very hard making her scream in pain. "C-Can't we j-just d-duel…?" Blair asked as she tried to block out the pain.

"You don't have your duel disc or your deck, dear Blair," Jomei told her.

"…please…" Blair whimpered in pain.

"Shut up," Jomei told her. Then suddenly, he was kicked in the groin. Jomei howled in pain and let go of Blair. Blair fell to the ground holding her broken arm. After that she ran back to Jesse's cell and saw that he was standing and holding onto the bars. Blair wrapped her unbroken hand over his own hand and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess I wasn't able to save you," Blair said as it got darker and darker in the room. "I'm just a weak and foolish little girl…"

"You're not…just some foolish little girl…Blair," Jesse told her weakly as it continued to get darker in the room. "You're…so…much more than…that…okay?"

"Okay," Blair whispered sadly. "He's coming…I can hear him,"

"Blair, I'm…sorry…" Jesse whispered remorsefully.

"Not your fault," Blair told him. "Jesse, I love you. And this isn't some little crush…it's pure love,"

Jesse was at a loss for words. "…Blair…I…your twelve…"

"I don't care, I'll get older," Blair said as the room became pitch black. "I love you, Jesse,"

"…Blair…I…" Jesse stared into her eyes as Blair squeezed his hand tightly.

And then suddenly something pulled Blair away extremely fast and she was now gone. Jesse reached out his hand and began to panic.

"Blair?" He asked. "Blair?"

No one answered as it got hotter and hotter in the room.

"BLAIR!"

_To be continued…_


	15. Already Gone

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 15: Already Gone**

Zane dropped down into the forest and looked for Blair.

She wasn't there.

He was too late.

And it was all his fault.

"I wish I wasn't like this. I have no memory of what happened after I died," Zane whispered. "Death just felt like going to sleep…but something happened and I know it,"

Zane started walking slowly.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be what I am now,"

Zane then took off into the skies and began flying towards the moon. "I don't know anything for some odd reason but I have a feeling that…I soon will know everything,"

He closed his eyes as he continued to fly.

"I hope Syrus will explain everything to Jaden…and Alexis…hmmm…" Zane opened his eyes and sighed. "She will be in water now,"

He continued to fly until he was out of sight.

_To be continued…_


	16. Years

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 16: Years**

"Syrus, just what are you talking about?" Jaden asked as he and Syrus walked. Syrus took in a deep breath then let out.

"It just seems like this whole thing has something to do with water and fire," Syrus told him. "The moon and the sun,"

"The moon has water on it?" Jaden asked.

"No, silly. It just seems that way. I mean, don't you remember the moon?" Syrus asked. "That's what I remember as well,"

"I remember," Jaden told him.

"Zane told me only two things that he knows," Syrus said quietly. Jaden stopped walking and looked at him.

"And what's that?" Jaden asked curiously.

"That he has something to do with the fire people…something like that…fire…" Syrus said as he tried to remember. "But for some reason I can't remember it that well,"

"That's what I don't like about this place! We get dizzy and pass out and sometimes we can't remember anything! We have to find the others and get out of here!" Jaden exclaimed.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my big bro," Syrus told Jaden. Jaden stared at him for a long moment before saying something.

"If you say so, Syrus, we'll miss you. Anyway, what was the other thing Zane told you?" Jaden asked.

"He told me that we've been here for ten thousand years," Syrus answered. Now this made Jaden stop in his tracks.

"Wh-What do you mean? That's not possible! We would've aged!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Zane said we don't need to go hungry, thirsty, or age here," Syrus told him with a small smile on his face.

"But it didn't even seem like that long!" Jaden shouted.

"Don't you remember being in that water capsule? You were in there for many years Jaden as well as the rest of us," Syrus told him. "Of course some years passed when you were out of the capsule as well,"

"Th-This can't be…then everyone…back at Duel Academy…are gone?" Jaden asked. Syrus shook his head quickly.

"It's really…difficult to explain but…time moves slower than here back in the real world," Syrus told him. Jaden swallowed hard and managed a small nod.

"I-If you say so…" Jaden whispered.

"So not that much time has moved," Syrus told him with a huge smile. "Now, let's go,"

"Right," Jaden began walking again and so did Syrus.

_To be continued…_


	17. Fire in the Sky

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 17: Fire in the Sky**

Jesse collapsed onto his knees as he tried to calm himself. He then held up one card and stared at it. It was the last card he had, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Suddenly Ruby Carbuncle's spirit appeared beside him looking sad. "…it's okay…Ruby Carbuncle…we'll get out of here soon," He told the spirit as he looked at it. Ruby Carbuncle now looked worried. Jesse then slipped the card into his pocket and sighed tiredly. "We'll get Blair back too…"

Ruby Carbuncle's spirit disappeared and Jesse slowly lay down on his side. "I…need rest…" He whispered, his voice hoarse. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up he was drenched in sweat and he wasn't feeling any better. He sat up and rubbed the sleepy from his eyes. After that he coughed and shakily got to his feet. "Blair…I hope you're okay…" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Worrying about that little girl of yours?" Jomei asked suddenly from the other side of the cell. Jesse's head jerked up and he saw Jomei standing there with a crazy grin on his face. Jesse suddenly felt very angry and reached through the bars with his hand to grab a hold of Jomei's neck. Jomei backed away with a loud laugh.

"Where's….Blair…?" Jesse growled weakly as he continued to try and grab Jomei's neck to choke the living daylights out of him.

"She's…had an accident," Jomei said with a chuckle. Jesse froze in place and his eyes widened. He felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. He looked Jomei right in the eyes.

"What…do you mean…?" Jesse asked quietly, his legs trembling.

"Let's just say she slipped and fell down more stairs. Well…I think I pushed her down but, hey, at least she's gone," Jomei shrugged, sounding very amused.

Jesse's eyes now glistened with tears as he slowly sunk to his knees. "Y-You're…horrible…" Jesse choked out.

"Jomei, I think that's enough," A guy with short black hair and long black bangs walked over to them. He had black metal wings coming out his back and he wore and Obelisk Blue uniform. "Master Axel wants to speak with you,"

"Don't lie. I can see the future," Jomei bragged.

"Not every future, Jomei. Now get, go," The guy demanded coldly. Jomei glared at him before leaving the dungeon. Once Jomei was gone the guy kneeled down in front of Jesse's cell. Jesse's head was down and he wasn't looking at him. All he could think about was Blair. "Hey, you alright?"

Jesse didn't answer.

"I'm Kenji Makoto. I know you're Jesse Anderson," Kenji said quietly.

Jesse still didn't answer; he wasn't even listening to this guy.

"Blair isn't dead if that's what you're thinking," Kenji told him, sounding honest.

Jesse's head snapped up and he stared at Kenji. "She's…alive?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. She's very much alive. Well…Jomei has beaten her a lot and she has a broken arm but she's alive. Jomei's a liar, don't listen to his lies," Kenji said as he stood up.

"Why are you doing…this?" Jesse asked as he coughed. Kenji thought about that for a long moment before answering.

"Because I have the power to see the very far future, and it's a good one. So I might as well help you," Kenji shrugged. "Even though Axel will kill me for it, anyway, I have to hurry and get the keys to everyone's cell. Axel might look into the future and see this,"

"Thank you," Jesse whispered.

Kenji just shrugged and left the room. After a couple of minutes he came back down with some keys. He went to Jesse's cell and unlocked the door. Then he opened it. "Come on then…" Kenji said.

Jesse got to his feet and slowly stumbled out of the cell. "Where's…Blair…?"

"She's on the ninth floor of this castle. Door number 9, be careful," Kenji told him with some concern in his voice. Jesse just nodded.

"Th-Thank you…I-I won't forget you…Kenji…" Jesse nodded towards him and kept walking. He was walking really slowly. He was very tired and so very hot. Kenji watched him for a long moment before walking over to him and helping him walk.

"I'm going to help you, alright? Geez, you can't even walk fast enough," Kenji told him as they walked up the stairs.

In room nine on the ninth floor…

One of Blair's eyes slowly opened. The other eye didn't open because it was red and swollen very badly. Her arm was bent in a strange way because it was broken, her ankle was twisted so it was also broken, her bottom lip was split and bleeding, bruises were all over her skin as well as scratches and bite marks, and her clothes was wrecked up and raggedy. Her breath came in short gasps and she was barely conscious.

"_I'm so sorry Jesse…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"_ Blair thought miserably.

Suddenly she heard the door to the room she was in open. She closed her one eye and began to cry. What if it was Jomei? He had already beaten her twice, was he here for a third time? Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and she tried to move but found that she couldn't move at all. Her body was aching everywhere.

"B-Blair?"

It was Jesse. _"But how…?"_

"Blair! Speak to me, please!" Jesse scooped Blair up into his arms, careful not to hurt her already broken arm. Blair looked up and saw a tired and worried Jesse staring down at her.

"J-J-Jesse…?" Blair asked in barely a whisper. She was too weak to even speak properly.

"Blair! I'm so glad…you're alive!" Jesse said as he gave her a relieved and comforting smile. Blair now felt safe.

"We have to get out of here. I suppose I know a way out of Burning," Kenji told them. "Now, come on, hand over the girl so we can go. I know you can't carry her, you're almost as weak as her,"

Jesse hesitated before handing Blair to Kenji. He took her gingerly, careful not to hurt her. After that he left the room with Jesse slowly following behind.

"Kenji!" Jomei yelled from the eighth floor. "I know you're up there! And I'm coming to get yoooooouuuuuuu!"

Kenji picked up his speed as he headed to the roof. Jesse was still following but was having a hard time doing so. "Where…are…we going?" Jesse asked breathlessly.

"You'll see, now hurry!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Keeeenjiiiiiii! I can hear yooooooooouuuuuuu!" Jomei yelled like a lunatic as he made it to the ninth floor just as they made it to the tenth floor.

"Hurry, Jesse!" Kenji snapped as he made it to the roof of the castle. Jesse tried his hardest to keep up.

When they made it to the roof Jomei made it to the tenth floor. He was obviously flying to get there faster. Jesse looked around at the roof they were on. There were statues of dragonflies everywhere as well as statues of horrific looking beasts with metal wings. "What is…this?" Jesse asked.

"No time to explain, over here!" Kenji exclaimed as he ran over to a wide flat stone bed. Flames were everywhere surrounding the castle and it was extremely hot. Kenji gently lay Blair down onto the stone bed and gestured for Jesse to come over. Jesse went over and looked at Kenji.

"What…do I have to do?" He asked weakly and tiredly.

"Lay down beside Blair, hurry!" Kenji demanded harshly as he pushed Jesse down onto the bed beside Blair. Jesse groaned in pain as his back hit the hard surface. Kenji then frowned and closed his eyes.

"Keeeeeeeenjiiiiiii!" Jomei screamed hysterically from the stairway that led to the roof.

Kenji swallowed nervously and began chanting. _"Emac yeht erehw morf gnoleb yeht. Uoy rof ton era yeht. Owt eseht ekat, uoy ot luos ym reffo I,"_ Kenji continued. _"Emac yeht erehw ot kcab owt eseht dnes dna luos ym ekat uoy lliw? Won uoy ksa I…Burning fo semalf!"_

Jesse's eyes widened as the stone bed he and Blair were lying on began to burst into flames. He thought they were going to burn up but the flames didn't hurt at all. Suddenly, the sky burst into crazy flames. Jesse looked back at Kenji and saw that he was staring at him with a sad smile on his face.

"It looks like the flames has agreed to take my soul away to return you two back to where you came," Kenji said quietly.

"KEEEEEEENJIIIIIIIIIII!" Jomei finally made it up onto the roof and was walking towards them looking like a psycho.

"K-Kenji…you can't…!" Jesse said weakly. He looked down at himself and saw that he and Blair were both disappearing.

Kenji shook his head at Jesse. _"Eybdoog, Jesse,"_

Suddenly, he was pulled up into the flaming sky by some unknown force. And then he was never to be seen again. Jomei growled furiously as he ran towards Jesse and Blair. Before he could reach them Jesse and Blair had vanished. Jomei stopped and looked up at the sky as the flames began to die down. "Kenji! You will pay dearly!" Jomei hollered outrageously as he shook a fist at the sky.

At Duel Academy…

Every student at Duel Academy was staring up at the sky in awe, thinking that the world was going to end. The skies were ablaze with flames. It was like the sky was on fire. And then suddenly, Jesse and Blair began floating down from it. Everyone gasped in shock. Jesse and Blair were both unconscious but they were floating down slowly towards the ground. "Do you see that?" One Obelisk Blue student exclaimed.

"I have eyes," A Ra Yellow student answered.

When Jesse and Blair landed on the ground softly all the students and teachers rushed over to them. They saw the state they were in a called the nurse immediately.

By then the sky cleared up and it was blue again. The fire in the sky was all gone.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chased by the Music

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 18: Chased by the Music**

Jaden and Syrus were still walking. It has been quiet, very quiet. "I don't think Zane wants to be found," Jaden told Syrus after a very long time of silence. Syrus cleared his throat and turned his head to look at Jaden as they walked.

"Probably. Maybe he only wants to come around when I'm alone," Syrus said with a soft sigh as he looked down.

"Hey, Sy, where do we find more of those doors?" Jaden asked.

"What doors?" Syrus asked.

"You know…the doors. The rooms we woke up in, remember?" Jaden asked. Syrus thought long and hard for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Oh. What about them?" Syrus asked.

"I asked if you knew where we could find more," Jaden replied.

"No, I don't know. They could appear anywhere. You see, Jaden, I have figured out why we don't see any doors at all now," Syrus told him.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"You see, the doors are constantly moving every fifteen minutes, every single door, Jay," Syrus replied thoughtfully.

"That's really…weird," Jaden said quietly. "But that doesn't explain why the door can't be opened at all unless they open by themselves,"

"That is a mystery you'll have to find out on your own, Jaden, or you could ask my brother who would probably tell you, "I don't know"," Syrus told him truthfully.

"Fine…I just really want to find Alexis…" Jaden sighed.

"And everyone else, don't forget them too," Syrus said with a grin. Jaden blushed and nodded.

"I meant everyone else as well. Oh yeah, Alexis and I are…together now," Jaden said as he blushed even more.

"Oh really? I'm happy for you Jaden…oh…ohhhhhhh!" Syrus held his stomach in pain and fell to his knees. Jaden stopped walking and kneeled down beside Syrus to see what was wrong.

"Sy, are you alright?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Jaden, help me! I….ow!" Syrus cried out in pain. Suddenly, he started transfiguring into…a dragonfly! Jaden gasped and backed away from Syrus. "Jaden help me!"

"S-Syrus…." Jaden stared as Syrus continued to turn into a dragonfly, a big one.

After a couple of minutes Syrus was flying in the air in one spot. The dragonfly was absolutely hideous to Jaden and Jaden hopped to his feet and began backing away.

"J-Jaden! Help, it hurts!" Syrus cried as he began flying towards Jaden. "Help me, Jaden!"

"H-How…?" Jaden asked as he continued to back away.

"Let me take you away! Help me, Jaden! Ahhhhhhhh!" Syrus continued to fly towards him. Jaden immediately turned around and began running as fast as he could. The music from when he found Alexis was playing loudly.

"Stay away!" Jaden yelled. He could barely hear himself because of the loud music.

"JADEN…..ahhhhhhhhh! Help me, Jaden! It hurts!" Syrus yelled as he continued to fly after him. Jaden kept running as fast as he could.

"Stay away from me!" Jaden shouted. He then spotted a silver doorknob up ahead. It was a door! Jaden ran over to it and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Is someone in there?" He exclaimed.

On the other side of the door…

Atticus opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the ground and something had waked him up. Atticus grabbed his painfully throbbing head and turned towards the door.

"Is someone on the other side? Please, open the door! Open the door!" Jaden yelled from the other side of the door.

"Jaden?" Atticus scrambled over to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear loud music playing from the other side; it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

"A-Atticus? Atticus! Atticus! Open the door! Please, open the door! Find some way to open the door!" Jaden shouted desperately from the other side.

"Okay!" Atticus tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. He then began kicking it and hitting it but it still didn't budge. "Nothing's working!"

"F-Fine! Atticus, I'm going to be taken away but there's something I have to tell you!" Jaden said in a rushed tone.

"What is it?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Alexis is here! She's okay! You just have to find her, alright? Please, find her!" Jaden yelled.

"I will, Jaden! I will, you can count on me!" Atticus told him. "But Jaden, what's going on, what's going to happen to you?"

"ATTICUS!" Jaden hollered suddenly. He sounded further away. The music suddenly went off and Atticus could hear Jaden's echo.

"J-Jaden…?" Atticus put his hands on the door.

There was no answer.

"Jaden…are you still there…?" Atticus asked. He feared to be left alone in a place like this. It was so quiet and it was just blank everywhere.

There was still no answer.

"Oh no…" Atticus whispered as he slumped down onto the ground.

_To be continued…_


	19. I'm Not

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 19: I'm Not**

Alexis opened her eyes slowly. She was in very clear and pure water…and she was falling down to the bottom. She held her breath but when she could no longer do so…she began to breathe. And to her surprise she was breathing underwater. _"I'm actually breathing…underwater?"_ She thought.

When she landed on the ground she tried to move but couldn't move a muscle. "…someone?" Alexis said quietly.

"Alexis?" Chazz asked as he slowly approached her. Alexis looked up; she could only move her head.

"Ch-Chazz…?" Alexis whispered.

"It's me, Alexis," Chazz kneeled down beside her. "You can't move right now though. But you're going to go back to sleep soon,"

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked as she started to feel her eyelids droop. Aster suddenly walked over to them both.

"Sraey erom fo elpuoc a ekat dluow ti thguoht I. Ydaerla ereh s'ehs?" Aster said in some other strange language as he kneeled down on Alexis' other side. Alexis looked up at Aster in alarm. Why was he speaking in that strange language?

"What…?" Alexis was at a loss for words, as her eyes closed. Sleep was coming really fast. Chazz looked over at Aster.

"Won thgir rof English kaeps tsael ta uoy nac, Aster?" Chazz asked him sounding slightly irritated.

"Sorry," Aster muttered. He then looked down at Alexis and put his hand on her forehead. "You'll be okay, Alexis, don't be afraid and give into it,"

"But…but…" Alexis didn't get to finish before she passed out.

"My sweet poor Alexis…" Chazz whispered as he stared down at her. Aster shook his head and stood up.

"Zane will be coming back to H2O, right here. We have to take Alexis to the castle," Aster told Chazz as he picked up Alexis.

"Maybe this time he'll have answers," Chazz mumbled as they began walking towards a very huge castle. It was getting colder and colder the more they walked. The castle was an aqua blue color and it was glowing a little.

When they made it in there they walked into a room that had a huge number eight symbol on it and laid Alexis down onto a bed. Chazz then looked at Aster. "Pu ekaw ehs lliw nehw?" He asked him. Aster sighed.

"Os ro raey a tuoba ylbaborp," Aster replied as he gazed down at Alexis.

"Speaking that crazy language is hard," Chazz mumbled as he took a seat next to Alexis. Aster shook his head and folded his arms.

"You shouldn't call it crazy, Chazz," Aster said quietly. He then stood up straight and turned towards the door. "He's here,"

Suddenly Zane walked through the door. Aster and Chazz watched him silently. Zane looked a little sad. He sighed deeply as he took a seat in a chair. "Aster…Chazz…" Zane said quietly.

"Yes, Zane?" Aster and Chazz said at the same time.

"I have something to say," Zane said quietly.

"Well? Go on and say it," Aster demanded. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Burning has grown stronger and H2O has grown weaker. I'm afraid that…we won't survive much longer," Zane explained as a couple of small dragonflies flew into the room. They all watched them for a long moment before Aster spoke up.

"So what? We're all going to die here in this world?" Aster asked as he began to get angry. "Is that it?"

"Why don't you tell us what this place really is?" Chazz asked.

"I told you, I don't know. I don't know why I brought you here, I don't know what this place is, I don't know what that white place is, I don't know why I'm a dragonfly, I don't know how I came back to life, I don't know! I don't know…" Zane replied.

"Well, I'm not going to die down here!" Aster exclaimed.

"Neither am I!" Chazz yelled.

"There's nothing we can do. It's over. We're all going to die. I have given up," Zane told them quietly. He looked very depressed.

"You know, this is all your fault, Zane. It's all your fault that Axel is that…creature," Chazz told him sounding furious.

"I know," Zane whispered as he stood up.

"We have to do something! Anything!" Aster exclaimed sounding angry.

"If you have an idea of what we can do…then tell me," Zane said quietly as he left the room. Chazz collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm…I'm not going to die down here…"

"…." Aster looked down with his eyes closed.

_To be continued…_


	20. Hassleberry

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 20: Hassleberry**

Atticus just sat there in front of the door. He felt miserable. Why couldn't he open the door? That was a mystery to him. But he wasn't extremely miserable. He knew that his sister was alright so he was a little happy at that. But he wasn't happy at all about starving in some strange room.

Atticus sighed deeply and just stared at the door in front of him. Can this door even open? He was frightened. He wondered what it felt like to starve to death.

But for some strange reason…he didn't feel hungry or thirsty at all. He felt completely fine…well, except for being frightened.

"Hello?" He called out as he got to his feet. He put his hands on the door and bowed his head sadly. He felt so lonely. It was as if he'd been in there for many, many years.

And what had happened to Jaden? Had he been killed by something horrible? The last thing Jaden had wanted him to do was to find Alexis, and he would do just that. That is…if the door ever opened.

"Hello?" Atticus whispered as he sunk down to his knees.

"Atticus…is that you?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. Atticus' eyes shot up and he jumped to his feet, putting his hands on the door again.

"Hassleberry…is that really you?" Atticus whispered, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yeah, it's me alright. I have no idea where I am!" Hassleberry shouted from the other side. Atticus sighed. He had no idea where he was either.

"Have you seen Alexis?" Atticus asked. "Can you open the door?"

"Let me try…" Hassleberry said.

After a long moment of struggling the door slowly opened. Atticus quickly ran out of the room and saw Hassleberry standing there looking very confused. "Thank you! Please, have you seen Alexis?"

"No, I haven't seen her, soldier," Hassleberry shook his head sadly. "But where's everyone else?"

"I don't have a clue! But…I think something happened to Jaden…something happened to all of us. Every time I try to remember what happened before all this all I remember is…the moon and a dragonfly," Atticus answered with a shake of his head.

"Same thing for me. You've seen Jaden?" Hassleberry questioned.

"I haven't seen him. But I've heard him," Atticus replied quietly. "Someone…or something…took him away,"

"How do you know that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Because I heard it! He was outside the room I was in! The door wouldn't open at all! Well, not until you came along and opened it! Something is seriously wrong here, Hassleberry! And we have to find the others and be on the lookout for whoever took Jaden!" Atticus yelled. His hands were trembling now, he was actually scared.

"F-Fine…let's get on the go then…" Hassleberry quietly said before walking. Atticus just stood there for a long moment, trying to swallow.

"…r-right…" Atticus choked out as he began following Hassleberry. But as Atticus followed Hassleberry, he watched him. Something about Hassleberry was different.

It was as if he kept flickering like he was going to go out like a light. It was as if he wasn't…real. Atticus suddenly stopped walking as a sudden horrible thought entered his mind.

"_What if I am dead? What if everyone died?"_ Atticus brought a hand to his heart, hoping to slow it down. _"This is all not possible. Everywhere is just white…blank…I must be dead…nothing is real…I'm dead…"_

"You alright, soldier?" Hassleberry asked as he stopped walking and turned around to look at Atticus who was looking very frightened and pale.

Atticus looked at Hassleberry and saw that he was still flickering like a light about to go out. Sometimes he even saw wings appear on Hassleberry's back. But they would disappear right after they appear.

"Atticus…?" Hassleberry took a step towards him, looking concerned.

"S-Stay away…from me…" Atticus took a step back. Hassleberry looked even more concerned when Atticus said that.

"What's the matter?" Hassleberry questioned, taking another step towards him. Atticus immediately took a step back.

_"Wait…what am I doing? I have to find my sister! Who cares if I'm dead…I just have to find her…Alexis…" _Atticus thought. He then began walking.

"Atticus, are you alright?" Hassleberry asked.

Atticus just kept walking, ignoring him.

Hassleberry sighed and decided to follow him. He didn't know what was going on. He was confused as ever.

_To be continued…_


	21. Whirlwind

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 21: Whirlwind**

Jaden was floating in the middle of a tornado…

He didn't know how.

He didn't know why.

He didn't know…

He didn't even know how he was surviving this at all.

"_Where am I? What's going on? I don't remember anything at all…who am I?"_

All Jaden could do was think.

He tried moving but he couldn't move any of his limbs. It was truly impossible to be floating slowly in the middle of a vicious tornado.

It seemed like years and years as he continued floating in the middle of the tornado.

And then…

All of a sudden…

He was falling extremely fast right to some clear blue water.

He was no longer in the tornado and the tornado itself was nowhere to be seen. All he could see now was the clear blue water below him and the huge full moon in the sky.

Once he splashed down into the water he floated down to the very bottom, holding his breath the whole time.

When he could no longer hold his breath he sucked in water. He panicked as water entered his lungs and he thought he was going to die…but he didn't.

And he was amazed at this. His memory even came back to him. But the memory seemed so faint…so long ago.

"…_just…how long was I floating…what is this place?" _

Jaden tried sitting up but found that he still could no longer move his limbs. And then, suddenly, he saw someone walking towards him…someone familiar.

It was…

Alexis Rhodes.

The one he fell in love with through all this crazy nonsense.

Jaden felt overwhelming joy fill up inside him and he tried to reach out for her. But he couldn't.

She came to him.

"Jaden," She whispered as she kneeled down beside him. Jaden gave her a really weak smile. His head was starting to hurt and his vision was getting really blurry.

"…A-Alexis…" He breathed out. His own voice sounded so…far off now.

"It's alright, Jaden," Alexis smiled down at him. "It's alright. Just give in to it. Let it take you. It'll all be over soon…I promise…"

"…what do you…mean…?" Jaden felt his eyelids drooping and he could barely see Alexis now.

"Go to sleep, Jaden," Alexis told him quietly.

"…Alexis…" Jaden mumbled weakly before his eyelids closed completely. _"…Alexis!"_

_To be continued…_


	22. Mindy

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles **

**Chapter 22: Mindy**

Mindy let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She was scared, so very scared. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea what was going on.

She felt so confused as she leaned against the door of the white room she was in.

It was like she had been in that room for years and years.

But she didn't age.

She didn't go hungry.

And she didn't go thirsty.

"What is this place?" She cried as she turned around to face the door. She began pounding on it with all her might. She did this hours ago…or probably days…maybe years. "Let me out!" She screamed.

All she remembered was the moon.

"Please, is someone on the other side? Let me out!" She screamed and cried as she pounded and kicked on the door.

Mindy finally stopped after a couple of more minutes and fell down onto the ground, sobbing.

After what seemed like an eternity…

She heard a loud knock on the door.

Mindy sat up quickly and faced the door. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and she was starting to feel giddy and relieved.

"Wh-Who's there? Is anybody there? On the other side?" Mindy yelled and grasped the doorknob with her hands.

"Mindy?" A familiar voice questioned from the other side. Mindy knew very well who that was behind the door.

It was Atticus Rhodes.

"Atticus! Atticus! Atticus, please! Help me! I don't know what's going on!" Mindy began to sob again. But this time it was sobs of joy. "I can't open the door! I'm so scared! I don't know where I am!"

"Calm down, Mindy," Another voice said.

It was Hassleberry this time.

"Hassleberry's with you, Atticus? Please, open the door!" Mindy screamed as she continued to sob.

"Let me try," Atticus said from the other side of the door. Mindy heard him grasp the doorknob on the other side and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge at all and Mindy's sobs turned into sobs of despair.

"M-Mindy…it won't open…it won't budge…" Atticus told her quietly from the other side. Mindy collapsed onto her knees and continued to sob loudly. She suddenly felt really dizzy.

"Let me do it," Hassleberry offered.

Mindy heard him grasp the doorknob and when he tried opening it…it opened. Mindy looked up at Atticus and Hassleberry who were now staring down at her. Atticus looked shocked for some reason and Hassleberry looked calm and emotionless. Mindy jumped to her feet and flung her arms around Atticus. After that she sobbed into his chest. Atticus patted her back to calm her down.

"Now, now…it's okay. Just calm down. We're going to find everybody and we're going to get out of here," Atticus told her in a soothing voice. Mindy just nodded and started to calm down a bit but she didn't let go of Atticus.

"I'm the one who opened the door,"

Mindy and Atticus turned their heads to see Hassleberry staring at them. He looked strange for some reason and it looked as if he was fading away…like static.

"I-I know…we know…" Mindy choked out. "Thank you for that,"

Hassleberry didn't reply, he just continued to stare at them.

Atticus stared right back.

"Is there something wrong, Atticus?" Hassleberry questioned. Atticus shook his head slowly and began to walk, still with Mindy in his arms.

"Nothing is wrong. Let's go find the others," Atticus replied. _"And find Alexis. I have to keep my promise to Jaden,"_

_To be continued…_


	23. The Realities

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 23: The Realities**

Zane flew in the night sky. The moon was big and full. And the air was cool and crisp.

"_Where am I going?"_

Zane landed in the forest and began walking through the trees.

"_I don't remember. I have no memory of anything. I just do things,"_

Tears appeared in Zane's eyes as he stopped walking. He felt like a fool, letting those tears come.

"_I fear that this is all my fault…"_

"_I feel_ _that this is all my fault…all my fault…"_

"…_but…why?"_

Zane fell to his knees and blinked back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"_I have given up. That is what I told Aster and Chazz. I have given up,"_

Zane looked down at the ground and placed his hands onto the ground in front of him. This time he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here,"

Zane's head snapped up and he saw Jomei standing there looking like a crazed maniac. Zane got to his feet and glared at him.

"How are you here? The sun isn't even out," Zane said quietly.

"I have my ways. Anyway, Master Axel has sent for me. He wanted me to let you know that everyone here in this reality will die. And everyone in your reality will also die as well as Axel's reality," Jomei explained. He looked a little grim but still looked crazy at the same time.

"…realities…?" Zane looked really confused now. But a very faint memory was starting to come back to him…he just couldn't see it yet.

Jomei chuckled darkly and leaned against a tree, his arms were folded.

"This is why I hate you dragonfly people. You get dizzy. You get headaches. You have memory loss. You pass out…blah, blah, blah," Jomei shook his head.

"Tell me about the realities!" Zane demanded as he reached out for Jomei's neck. Jomei swiftly moved out of the way.

"Whoa, slow down there, Zane the Dragonfly Man. You can't just go demanding things like that," Jomei told him with a crazed laugh.

Zane growled quietly. He was starting to lose his calm.

"I'll tell you," Jomei decided. "You're really that dumb, aren't you? You created your reality, Zane. Think about it. This is a reality that we're standing in now. I used to be from this reality. But now I'm in a new reality. A better reality. A reality called, Burning," Jomei told him as he began to walk.

Zane followed him. "Just get to the point,"

"Don't rush me," Jomei snapped. "Anyway, Axel has created his own reality that I'm a part of. Don't you remember? You turned Axel into what he is now. You're the one who made him create that reality. It was you, Zane,"

"How is this possible? I don't understand…" Zane ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. Jomei stopped walking and turned to face Zane under the moonlight.

"You don't need to understand anything. You won't remember anything, anyway. In five days in this reality…everyone will die. The sky will catch fire for the second time and it will rain down on everyone and everything. In Axel's reality in ten days water will wash everything away, every little spark of flame, and it will also wash everyone that lives there away," Jomei told him. "In your reality in three thousand years will disappear along with everyone else. I know you have given up, Zane. Axel will destroy everyone,"

"I…I don't understand!" Zane fell to his knees and clutched at his head in agony. Jomei shook his head.

"I told you…" Jomei said softly. "…you don't need to understand anything,"

And then Jomei was gone, leaving Zane on the ground.

Zane closed his eyes and tried to make the throbbing pain in his head go away.

"_I can't give up! I won't give up!"_

_To be continued…_


	24. Stop It

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 24: Stop It**

Blair opened her eyes slowly. She was in a bed in a room. She turned her head and the first thing she saw was Jesse staring down at her with a worried expression on his face. He looked perfectly fine and clean. And she was so happy for that.

"Blair, you're awake," Jesse breathed a sigh a relief. Blair sat up in her bed and looked at herself. She was dressed in some white pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Her left ankle and left arm were in casts. She felt relieved, happy, and refreshed.

"Jesse, you're okay," Blair threw her unbroken arm around his neck and Jesse wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm glad we got out of that place but I'm even more glad that you're not…well…dead," Jesse told her quietly. Blair sighed and pulled away from him.

"Jesse…I…" Blair bit her lip nervously. "I've told you how I felt already…haven't I?"

Jesse avoided her gaze. "Yes…you have,"

"Do you hate me for it?" Blair asked as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She was starting to get scared.

"Of course not!" Jesse looked her in the eyes.

Blair slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly right after he said that. Jesse was shocked as ever but found that he just…couldn't pull away from her. But he also found that he was returning her kiss.

Blair pulled him even closer with her one arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her heart was beating even faster now and overwhelming joy swept through her entire body.

Jesse began running his fingers through her hair as they continued their sudden kiss. He wasn't thinking straight right now. All he thought about was Blair.

Blair broke the kiss for some air but right after she caught her breath she placed her lips on his again and Jesse kissed her back, stroking Blair's cheeks with his thumbs softly.

After a moment Jesse suddenly pulled away and got up. "Stop it," He said as he ran a hand through his hair with one hand on his hip. Blair was staring at him with wide eyes. Did she do something wrong here?

"J-Jesse, I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong…I-I didn't mean to," Blair told him in a shaky voice. Jesse paced back and forth, still running his hand through his hair.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Jesse thought as he stopped and stared at Blair who was staring at him. _"I'm in love with Blair?"_

"I'm sorry," Blair looked away from him and her bottom lip trembled. Jesse walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He sighed tiredly.

"Blair…" Jesse sighed again. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," Blair told him.

"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated,"

"That's the same thing,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

Jesse couldn't help but smile at her. "Yes," He told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I guess it is,"

"I'm really sorry," Blair hugged him back with her unbroken arm.

"Don't be. Right now, we need to be thinking of a way to find the others. And…avenge Kenji," Jesse told her quietly.

"The boy who helped us escape from that…horrible place?" Blair asked in the same quiet tone as him.

Jesse nodded. "He sacrificed himself to save us,"

Suddenly, the nurse walked into the room. She looked shocked to see Blair awake. "Oh my! You're awake, Blair! It's been five days!"

Blair pulled away from Jesse to look at him. "Five days? How long have you been asleep?" She asked him.

"Two," Jesse answered.

"I'm so glad you're both awake! But anyway, all the students here would like to know what happened to you two as well as all the teachers! Everyone on the island wants to know! There was fire in the sky!" The nurse exclaimed excitedly.

"Fire in the sky…?" Jesse looked confused for a moment but then his expression turned into a look of realization. "Oh…"

"Oh! Oh! Someone is here to see you two as well! He hasn't been here in a very long while! We all thought he was gone forever but he's back!" The nurse shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Blair and Jesse turned their heads towards the door to the room as someone entered.

They couldn't believe who they saw…

_To be continued…_


	25. Jim

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 25: Jim**

Jim opened his eyes.

He panicked when his eyes were open. He was in a tube filled with very clear water. The water felt warm and he was actually breathing in it.

Jim was so truly amazed at this that he began to calm down just a little. He examined the room he was in.

There was nothing in the white blank room except for a white door with a silver doorknob and the tube he was in filled with water.

"_Who am I? Where am I? What happened?"_ Jim thought as he tried to get out of the tube. He kicked and kicked and kicked until the glass shattered. He fell out and water and glass sprayed all over the ground.

Jim made a noise of pain as he landed on the ground.

He moaned in pain as he rolled over onto his back.

There was a very sharp shard of glass sticking out of his stomach. He had accidently landed on it.

Jim started gasping as blood flowed out of his wound. He gently wrapped a hand around the glass shard and closed his eyes. After that he pulled it out as quickly as possible. Unimaginable pain shot throughout his body after he did this.

He cried out in pain and rolled over onto his side, clutching his wound with his hands. Blood and glass were everywhere now on the white ground.

Jim was dying and he didn't even remember a thing. He didn't even remember his own name.

Jim felt his heartbeat slowing down and his eyes drooping.

"_I guess this is it…"_

Jim let his eyes close but right before he did that he saw…

A huge dragonfly floating in front of him…

Jim let out his last breath and then he was lost.

_To be continued…_


	26. Back to Human

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 26: Back to Human**

Syrus cried as he landed on the white ground.

"_Why did Zane do this to me?"_

Syrus didn't like taking people away. He had just got finished taking Jim away.

But what upset Syrus the most was that Jim was dead.

"_I can't believe it…I just can't believe it…"_

"Why, Zane, why?"

"Syrus, I'm sorry,"

Syrus turned around and saw Zane approaching him slowly. He looked very depressed.

"Z-Zane…?" Syrus choked out.

"I'm sorry, Syrus," Zane said as he placed his hand upon Syrus' dragonfly head. Syrus closed his eyes and began to cry harder.

"I don't like this, Zane," Syrus sobbed.

Zane closed his eyes and then suddenly, Syrus turned back to human.

"Where…where are you going now, Zane? Jim…is dead," Syrus looked down sadly. Zane sighed and gave his little brother a hug.

"Everything will be okay…I promise," Zane whispered before letting him go. After that Zane flew off as fast as he could.

"Goodbye, Zane," Syrus watched him go.

_To be continued…_


	27. Aster

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 27: Aster**

Jaden opened his eyes and looked around. "Alexis?"

"I'm right here, Jaden," Alexis said quietly from beside him. Jaden looked at her then looked around. He was in some room.

"Where…am I…?" Jaden whispered as he sat up quickly. He then began to feel lightheaded. He brought a hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Alexis questioned in a concerned tone. Jaden shook his head and looked at her.

"I…I just sat up too fast…that's all," Jaden whispered again. "Alexis…you're alright…" He said quietly as he gazed at her.

"Of course I am, Jaden," Alexis smiled at him.

"What's going on? Where am I? How did we get here?" Jaden demanded to know. He was on a bed and Alexis was sitting right next to him.

"Everything will be explained, Jaden," Alexis said quietly.

"…what?" Jaden didn't understand. He then shook his head again and his eyes got wide. "Alexis, I saw Atticus…I mean, I heard Atticus! He's fine!"

"I know he is, Jaden," Alexis nodded.

"How…?" Jaden was confused as ever. Why was Alexis talking like that? What is going on here?

"I just know and soon you'll know too," Alexis whispered. "I've seen many things…so many things…"

"Just stop! Why are you talking like this, Alexis?" Jaden demanded to know as he got out of the bed. "What is going on?"

Alexis suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. "Jaden…just relax, everything will be explained,"

Jaden was about to say something but someone entered the room. Jaden turned his head to look and it…was Aster Phoenix.

"Aster…!" Jaden was so surprised to see him here.

"Hello, Jaden. Nice of you to make it here, there's so much to be explained, Jaden," Aster said with a small smile on his face.

_To be continued…_


	28. A Long Journey

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles **

**Chapter 28: A Long Journey**

Step, step, step…

Step, step, step…

It seemed like so many years passed by. They never grew hungry, never got thirsty, never got tired…nothing at all.

They were becoming delirious on this long pointless journey.

Whiteness was everywhere. They saw no other color but white. They might have thought they were going blind if they were all alone and not with each other.

"Atticus…"

Atticus didn't even respond to his name being said by Mindy who he still had in his arms. His expression was emotionless. Beside him Hassleberry looked the opposite. He was actually _smiling_. And Atticus was getting irritated by it.

"Atticus,"

Atticus' eye twitched uncontrollably after Mindy repeated his name. They kept walking in silence after that. But then…

"Atticus?"

Atticus still didn't respond. His lips were set in a straight line and he was beginning to frown.

"Atticus?"

Atticus finally snapped and he turned his head to look at Mindy, letting go of her. "What, Mindy? What? What? What?" Atticus shouted angrily as he stared at her.

"I…I just wanted to know if you were okay…you seemed…" Mindy looked down with a sad expression on her face. "…well…you seemed out of it,"

"Don't we all seem out of it, Mindy? What if we were dead? I mean, we don't remember anything. We don't even remember how we got here in the first place! The only thing that comes to my mind is a dragonfly and the moon! I hate it! And every time I try to remember my freaking head hurts!" Atticus yelled. He suddenly heard a chuckle.

And it came from Hassleberry.

Atticus turned his head slowly to look at Hassleberry who was smiling and chuckling lightly. "What's so funny, Hassleberry?" Atticus demanded to know as he glared at him. Something wasn't right here. Ever since he and Hassleberry found each other something seemed…off.

"Oh, you have no idea what's goin' on, soldier," Hassleberry began laughing loudly now. Atticus suddenly grabbed Hassleberry by the collar and glared at him.

"If you know something…tell me, you imposter!" Atticus yelled furiously. Mindy started to cry silently beside them.

"Imposter?" Hassleberry stared into Atticus' eyes. "I'm no imposter. I'm just…a spy. I was sent here…but I'm still Hassleberry,"

"You sure don't act like him!" Atticus growled angrily.

"But I do...I can show you how…to remember everything, Atticus…everything," Hassleberry whispered. Atticus didn't have time to react as a dark hole opened up underneath him. Atticus let out a yell and fell through, the hole then closed up.

Mindy screamed as loud as she could and fell to her knees. "…no! Atticus! No!" She started sobbing loudly and closed her eyes. Hassleberry let out a sigh and gave Mindy a kind smile.

"Everything will be explained, Mindy. Atticus will come back,"

_To be continued…_


	29. Revival

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 29: Revival**

"What have you done? Atticus! Atticus, no!" Mindy screamed and sobbed on the ground. She felt like dying right there. Her head was now spinning. The room was spinning. She was spinning. Everything was spinning.

Her head was throbbing painfully. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to see her friends again. She wanted…she wanted Atticus to come back.

"…Mindy," Hassleberry kneeled down in front of her. His voice sounded different. It sounded deeper. He placed a hand upon her shoulder and smiled softly.

"…s-stay away from me!" Mind shrieked and backed up some. She didn't want to be near Hassleberry at all.

"Mindy, Atticus will return. Just wait," Hassleberry whispered to her.

"Who are you?" Mindy asked as she tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't understand what was happening at all. She was so terrified.

"I am Skier…and I am from the sky reality…" Hassleberry replied. "I am just inside Hassleberry for now. I came here to help all of you dragonfly people. I came here to help you all remember," Hassleberry explained.

Mindy stared into his eyes. She felt as if…he wasn't lying. She…believed him. "I believe you," Mindy whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know you do, Mindy," Hassleberry told her in that same deeper voice. He then took her hands and helped her to her feet. After that they began walking again.

After what seemed like days Hassleberry stopped in front of a door along with Mindy. There was blood coming from underneath the door. Mindy gasped at the sight and closed her eyes. Hassleberry grasped the doorknob and turned it. It opened easily and Mindy screamed at the sight.

Jim lay dead on the floor, a pool of blood around his body. Mindy kept screaming and she grabbed onto the doorframe with her hand to keep herself steady. She felt weak and her legs felt wobbly. She just couldn't believe it.

"Mindy, it is alright. This is also why I am here," Hassleberry gave her a nice smile before walking over to Jim's body. He then placed his hand over his wound and all the blood began sucking back up to where it came. Mindy was shocked and surprised by this.

"How…?" Mindy wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and stared. When all the blood was back into Jim's body and the wound was patched up…Jim's eyes began to open.

"…mmm…" Jim focused his gaze on Hassleberry and Mindy. "…what's going on?"

Mindy let out a cry of joy and ran over to them. She threw her arms around Jim in a tight hug. "You're alive!" She cried.

"…why wouldn't I be?" Jim questioned curiously and with worriment on his face. Mindy just shook her head and continued to hug him.

"You will all remember soon," Hassleberry said quietly.

_To be continued…_


	30. Chazz

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 30: Chazz**

"Chazz…is it really you?"

Jesse and Blair stared at Chazz as he stared right back at them. Chazz gave a quick nod and frowned.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded know as he saw Blair's condition.

"Wait a minute," Blair sat up more and glared at him. "Tell us what happened to you first! You've been gone for a very long time, Chazz!" Blair exclaimed.

"I came here to send you a message from Zane," Chazz told her as he sat down on a chair in front of them. He looked really serious.

"That's all? I don't understand. Why would Zane send you a message? What in the world is goin' on?" Jesse demanded to know.

"I don't have enough time to explain. So I'm going to make this real short," Chazz told them quickly. "Okay, you have five days until this reality ends,"

"Huh?" Jesse and Blair just stared at him, not understanding anything at all.

"All of our…friends are safe. There's no need to worry about them. However, Zane will find a way to stop this reality and all the other realities from destruction," Chazz said as he stood up.

"What do you mean all of our friends are safe?" Blair shouted. "Axel isn't safe! Axel turned into some cold hearted uncaring creature! Do you call that safe?"

"Everything will be explained. Just…stay out of the way. You'll be safer if you just stay indoors," Chazz told them before turning his back to them and walking out of the room.

"Chazz, wait!" Jesse got up and went after him. He opened the door but Chazz was nowhere to be seen.

Jesse sighed and looked down. "…what is goin' on?"

_To be continued…_


	31. The Dark Hole

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 31: The Dark Hole**

Atticus was still falling through darkness.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't understand anything. Nothing made sense whatsoever. He was just falling into nothingness.

He tried to call out for help but it was useless. Nothing would come out of his mouth at all. He reached for up into the light but he just…couldn't reach.

He kept falling.

And falling…

And falling…

He was yelling the whole time. His head was starting to throb painfully. He clutched at his head in pure agony and closed his eyes as he continued to fall.

How did this all start?

Suddenly, his back hit something soft and he blacked out from the pain in his head. It was just too much for him.

_To be continued…_


	32. Frustration

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 32: Frustration**

"What…do you mean?" Jaden stared at Alexis and Aster. He didn't understand any of this. "Why did Zane take us all away…?"

"I just explained to you! What must I do to make you overstand this?" Aster demanded to know in frustration.

"Aster, calm down," Alexis told him in a cold tone. She wasn't tolerating Aster speaking to Jaden like that.

"I am calm," Aster told her as he glared at her. Alexis glared back and Jaden just watched, not sure on what to say to them. Aster then sighed heavily and gave Alexis an apologetic smile. "Forgive me…"

"It is fine," Alexis smiled back before folding her arms. "Just try to explain again. This time explain more slowly, okay?" Alexis suddenly looked at Jaden. "And…Jaden?"

"Yes?" Jaden looked at her.

"Try to listen more closely," Alexis told him. Jaden nodded.

"Right," He said. He then brought a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes in contemplation. When he was finished he looked at Jaden. "All the realities are coming to an end, Jaden…"

_To be continued…_


	33. Axel's Last Return

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 33: Axel's Last Return**

Axel frowned as he stared out of the window. Flames were everywhere on the ground before his castle. His frown then turned into a glare. He knew that all the realities were going to end soon. He didn't like it one bit. They were all going to drown in water. He wasn't angry because of just that though. He was also angry because of Zane Truesdale. He was the one who made him like this in the first place. He didn't know why but he remembered how he ended up like this…

_**Flashback**_

_Axel Brodie was walking outside…alone. He was thinking long and hard about the disappearance of Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Mindy, Aster Phoenix, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, and Syrus Truesdale. "How could they all disappear like that?" Axel asked himself as he shook his head. _

_Suddenly, he heard a loud flapping sound. It sounded as if something was flying above him. Axel looked up and saw something large in the sky with very large clear wings. "What is that thing?" Axel stared at it. He then ducked when the thing swooped down and tried to grab him. Axel then rolled onto the ground to avoid being grabbed again. The flying thing was quick. _

_Axel got up and began running as fast as he could towards the Boys' Obelisk Blue Dorm. He was almost there and he could make it. The flying thing was still behind him and was getting very close. _

_Once Axel made it inside he saw a broom leaning against the wall. He grabbed it and held up like a bat. He waited for that creature to come inside. When it did he swung the hard part of the broom at it and the creature went stumbling down onto the ground. Axel then ran over and began hitting it over and over and over again. _

_The flying thing tried desperately to get up. But it was failing the more Axel hit it. When the creature stopped moving Axel stopped and stared down at it. It was too dark to see the face but he could see the dark blue hair. Axel dropped the broom and stared at it. "Zane? How…?" _

_Axel was about to kneel down to see what was wrong but Zane sat up quickly and wrapped its wings around Axel. _

_Axel started yelling…_

_Everything went dark after that. After a while Axel slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He felt extremely hot for some reason. He felt as if he were burning alive. He started yelling again and fell onto his back again. He closed his eyes and felt something coming out of his back. He looked back and saw that large metal wings had sprouted out of his back. He yelled again and opened his eyes. And then…everything went black again. The pain was too much to bare. _

_When he awoke again it was still dark. He didn't feel like himself again. He felt very powerful. He could see the future, he could fly, and he even knew where Burning was. He just had to head towards the sun. And that was where his kingdom awaited him, the one he created…_

_It was like this was the start of something new. And it was like this had already happened before. It was confusing but he didn't let that bother him at all. Now all he had to do was take all the people to Burning before Zane Truesdale did and to hurt his friends because of what he did to him. That was his goal and he didn't overstand why…_

_But he knew that he hated what he was and that Zane was the one who had made him like this. It was all Zane Truesdale's entire fault. He started this all…_

_**Flashback Over**_

Axel growled silently to himself as he continued to stare out of the window. He was starting to feel like the others…his friends. He was feeling confused. Why had Zane changed him into what he was now? Why did he feel this way? Why did he bring those innocent souls here and threw them in the dungeon? Why was he burning up right now? Why were the realities ending? Where was he…really? And where were his friends?

"Master Axel…?"

Axel turned around slowly to see Jomei standing there. Ah yes, Jomei Akiyama. He was the one he always sent out to the other reality. He found Jomei's body washed up on the shore of the island of Duel Academy. Jomei, apparently, had drowned. So he took him to Burning and revived him. Jomei is very wild and tends to get really crazy at times. But Axel didn't care. But what he did care about was the death of Kenji Makoto. I mean, he wasn't sad or anything he just wondered how Kenji knew how to bring Jesse and Blair back to their own reality.

"What is it?" Axel demanded to know.

"What are we going to do about all of this? Nothing makes sense at all," Jomei told him. He looked very furious for some reason. Axel paid no mind to his fury.

"Relax. Everything will make sense. I just need to make one last return to the other reality," Axel replied. Jomei growled.

"Why can't I go and get them? I need to get revenge on them for escaping! Jesse Anderson and Blair Flannigan are mine!" Jomei yelled. He looked insane, really. But this didn't bother Axel at all. Instead, it annoyed him.

"Do you want to die, Jomei?" Axel questioned.

"No!" Jomei snapped like a vicious dog. "But I think we are going to die because we only have ten days left! Aren't you going to destroy everyone?" Jomei growled.

"Calm yourself, Jomei," Axel told him in a cold tone. "Just wait," He said before flying out of the window. He went straight towards the burning sun. And when he made it to it he vanished into thin air.

Axel appeared in the reality he used to be from. Where it all started. It was morning and he knew where Jesse and Blair would be. He went to the room they were staying in and saw them from out the window. Blair was asleep on a bed and Jesse was pacing back and forth in the room. He looked deep in concentration. He suddenly punched the glass window with his fist and Jesse stopped pacing to look. His eyes widened when he saw him.

"Long time no see, Jesse," Axel told him with a cold smile on his face. Jesse swallowed before glaring at him and speaking.

"What do you want, Axel? Why are you doing this? Blair told me that…Zane turned you into what you are now? But that doesn't explain why you're doing this," Jesse told him.

"I'm doing this because Zane turned me into this!" Axel shouted angrily.

"There must be a way to change you back! We could help you, Axel!" Jesse shouted, waking up Blair. Blair gasped when she saw Axel.

"Axel!"

"I came here to take you two back to Burning!" Axel told them.

"It makes no sense! We're friends, Axel! Don't you remember what we've all been through? Don't you remember what you did for Jaden?" Jesse asked him. "Don't do this!" Jesse begged.

"The only way to stop me is the extinction of Zane Truesdale," Axel shook his head and lunged at Jesse.

"Jesse, look out!" Blair screamed. Jesse threw himself out of the way and Axel went ramming into the wall behind them. Jesse was now on the ground but then rolled away when Axel tried to grab him.

"Stop this, Axel! Let's duel again!" Jesse yelled as he dropped to the ground to avoid getting grabbed. Axel closed his eyes and shook his head. He was seeing the future now. He saw that Jesse was going to avoid being grabbed by him again by jumping out of the way to his left.

"You would only lose again," Axel told him.

"Jesse, watch out!" Blair shouted and pointed at Axel who was running straight towards him.

Jesse suddenly jumped out of the way to his right, surprising Axel. Axel went stumbling to the ground and crashed into the wall. Jesse grabbed a wooden chair and broke the leg off of it. After that he approached Axel who was still on the ground. And just when Axel got up Jesse swung the wooden leg at his head.

Axel got hit and saw the ground rushing up to meet his face as he fell down to the ground. His eyelids were now drooping slowly. How could his prediction of the future be wrong?

Everything then went black for Axel.

_To be continued…_


	34. You Will See

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 34: You Will See**

"Jim…are you okay now?" Mindy questioned Jim as they walked. Mindy, Jim, and Hassleberry were now walking, they had left that room.

"I…I'm fine," Jim replied. "But where are we?"

Everywhere he looked there was nothing. There was only white…just blank.

"I don't know…" Mindy shook her head.

"We're in a different reality. Very different from the one you came from," Hassleberry spoke up from behind them.

"I see…" Jim nodded. "But I died…how did you bring me back to life?"

"You will see…after you remember everything," Hassleberry said quietly.

Suddenly, two black holes opened underneath Jim and Mindy. Mindy screamed as she fell through into the darkness.

"Hassleberry!" Jim hollered as he fell through.

"You will see…" Hassleberry whispered as the dark holes closed up.

_To be continued…_


	35. The Second Dark Hole

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 35: The Second Dark Hole**

Mindy screamed as loud as she could. All she could see was darkness. Darkness surrounded her. Why did Hassleberry do this to her?

What was going on?

Was she going to…die?

"Somebody…help me!" Mindy yelled as her hands reached up for the light.

But she couldn't reach and the hole was closing up as she fell.

"Atticus!"

Mindy closed her eyes tightly and hugged herself.

And then….

She landed.

_To be continued…_


	36. The Third Dark Hole

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 36: The Third Dark Hole**

Jim thought he was going to die again.

It felt as if he had been falling for years through an endless darkness.

He had been yelling, yes. But that stopped about two weeks ago.

"…nothing makes sense," He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Jim then opened them when he landed.

Where was he?

_To be continued…_


	37. The Fourth Dark Hole

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 37: The Fourth Dark Hole**

Zane Truesdale walked onward. There was nothing everywhere. It was just white everywhere and just blank. There were no sounds but the sound of his own slow breathing and the sound of his footsteps.

"Zane,"

Zane turned around and came face to face with Hassleberry. He wasn't surprised, no. Just very curious as to what he wanted. Zane stared at him, waiting for an answer. Hassleberry eyed his large dragonfly wings that were coming out of hisback.

"Do you wish to remember everything before you save anyone?" Hassleberry questioned. "I think it's the best thing to do,"

Zane's eyes got big in shock. "Is there even a way to remember? I can feel the memory coming back. It's there…" Zane shook his head. "…but I just can't see it yet,"

"You'll be able to see it, Zane…" Hassleberry said quietly with a small smile on his face. "Soon…you'll see,"

"What are you talking about?" Zane demanded to know in a very rude tone. He sounded cold too. He really didn't have time for this.

"If you want to remember, don't move," Hassleberry answered. Zane was confused but then let out a startled gasp as he began falling down some dark hole. The hole quickly closed up as he continued falling. He tried moving but he felt numb all over, even his wings felt numb.

"What…is this?" He was truly surprised. Now his head started throbbing painfully. He was going through what everyone else went through. But for some reason…it felt familiar.

Zane closed his eyes as he continued to fall in what seemed like a never ending darkness. Right then and there he knew that, that wasn't Hassleberry at all. On the outside it was but…on the inside, no.

"…strange," Zane breathed before making contact with the ground.

_To be continued…_


	38. The Fifth Dark Hole

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 38: The Fifth Dark Hole**

Chazz frowned as he looked around. He was underwater again. He needed to have a little talk with Aster, Alexis, and Jaden. And he also needed to have a talk with Zane if he could find him. Zane was always gone for some odd reason that was unknown to him.

Chazz started walking towards a castle. He did ask Zane where they were but Zane would always reply with a, "I don't know". "Seriously, he says that way too much," Chazz muttered in annoyance as he continued his walk.

He remembered everything. He thought he saw too much. No. He _thought_ he remembered everything and he _knew_ he's seen too much. He has seen things that no other human being should ever see. But there was one problem.

He didn't remember and neither did Aster, Alexis, and Zane. What was it that he had seen? Why he get this feeling of dread whenever he thought about it? Maybe it was a horrible memory? He didn't know and he was afraid to find out. But he would never admit that.

"You're afraid…but you still wish to find out, yes?"

Chazz's frown deepened and he turned around to see Hassleberry. "Hassleberry…what are you doing here?"

"Would you like to remember?" Hassleberry demanded to know. It was as if Hassleberry just got finished reading his thoughts.

"_What is he talking about?"_ Chazz contemplated before slowly nodding to his question. "Yeah. I would like to remember. And will it hurt? Because everyone time I try to remember my freaking head hurts,"

Hassleberry smiled. "No," He replied before a dark hole opened up from underneath Chazz. Chazz's eyes got big and he grasped for something, anything to hold onto to keep from falling into the never ending darkness.

"No!" Chazz hollered as he continued to fall. He felt all cold and numb all of a sudden. He closed his eyes. He didn't like this one bit.

Was he going to die for real this time?

_To be continued…_


	39. Hassleberry Comes

**The Dragonfly Man Chronicles**

**Chapter 39: Hassleberry Comes**

"…That doesn't explain why Zane brought us here…" Jaden said quietly as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest. He was getting a little frustrated himself. "What's going on? You say that…we're all going to die unless Zane does something? Why…why is Zane a dragonfly in the first place?" Jaden questioned.

"Calm down, Jaden," Alexis told him. "We don't know how Zane became a dragonfly man in the first place,"

"That's right," Aster agreed. "But this reality is ending,"

"Yes. It is. But first, you all must remember,"

Everyone turned around to see Hassleberry standing there.

"Hassleberry!" They all exclaimed.

"You will all remember soon…" Hassleberry told them in a strange kind of voice. Aster was about to say something to him but a black hold opened up underneath him.

A black hole opened up underneath Alexis and Jaden as well and they went falling in. All of the holes closed up after that.

They fell into the seemingly never ending darkness. Will they survive?

_To be continued…_


End file.
